Harry Potter and the Cold Hearted Bastard
by TheSiner
Summary: HP/DM, AU, no magic. Draco is a cold-hearted bastard until he finds a mysterious boy without memory who changes his life forever. Love, complicated personalities and unknown past. Repost with changed title. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Cold Hearted Bastard

**Genre**: Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Word Count:** ~ 43,000

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (main)

**Summary**: HP/DM, AU, no magic. Draco is a cold-hearted bastard until he finds a mysterious boy without memory who changes his life forever. Love, complicated personalities and unknown past. Repost with changed title. Complete!

**Rating**: Nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash, OOC, non-magical A/U, non-canon, swearing. Very fanish, not beta-edited. One of those stories that could as well be an original, if it weren't for the characters. Amnesia is used as a plot device.

**Status:** Complete

**Last revised:** May, 2009

A/N: This is not a new story. This is an old story, which I have renamed and revised. I think, I have grown as an author since I wrote this. Can't believe some of the atrocious mistakes I previously made. Besides I hated the previous title and wanted to split the story into chapters.

Warning: REPOST! Changed title – previously 'Love and Paris'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Harry Potter and the Cold Hearted Bastard**

The First Part

Paris, somewhere not far from Seine.

A tall blond climbed out of his Porsche, which he had parked in some small street near the river. "Let's go, Dante," he called the large, black dog. Sometimes Draco Malfoy didn't mind doing his godfather's this kind of favour. He found boats and water soothing and Dante needed some fresh air and exercise.

Draco was strolling down the riverbank and looking at the water reflecting the few clouds that sailed in the otherwise clear summer sky. It was nice like this – to get away from everything for an hour or two. Being young, rich, good looking, successful and popular could be tiring.

Suddenly his attention caught Dante who had taken off and was barking at the pile of rubbish by in one of the bystreets.

"Dante! Come here, boy! Leave it alone!"

The dog was obviously playing deaf. Oh, well.

Draco quickened his pace to see what the matter was. When he reached Dante, he saw that the dog was licking something. Actually, he was licking someone's face. There was a body lying on the ground by the dumpster. Draco froze.

_Great! I go outside for a relaxing walk and__ find a dead body! Just Great._

However, he couldn't just leave it there; even Draco Malfoy was not that much of a bastard.

When he was closer, Draco could see that it was a boy, a teenager (didn't look older than fifteen, sixteen – would be really stretching it).

"Oh, shite!"

Then he had a sudden thought. Draco leaned down and stroke boy's cheek. Draco crouched and pressed his finger against the boy's neck right under his chin. He could feel the pulse. Draco felt relief at that. It wasn't a dead body after all.

He patted the boy's cheek: "Hey, do you hear me? Wake up!"

It did no good. The thing was that the brat didn't look like a junkie. He looked more as if he had been roughened up and dropped there. And anyway, even if the boy was a junkie, Draco couldn't just leave him there.

With a sigh, he decided to take the boy to the nearest hospital.

He kneeled and easily picked up the small body and carried to his car that had been parked not far from there, ordering Dante to follow him.

The teenager weighed almost nothing, but he didn't look like a street kid. Street kids didn't wear tailored trousers and knitted sweaters.

Draco carefully lay the slim youth on the back seat of his car and put Dante next to him in the front. He had chosen _Saint Sophia _hospital. His clothes were dirty; the boy had raven hair, fair skin and delicate, almost feminine features. Definitely not older than sixteen, maybe even younger.

He carried the boy in the Emergency on his arms and put him on the first hospital bed he saw.

A doctor was by his side instantly, checking the boy's vitals: "What happened?"

"Actually I don't know. I found him like this…" Draco answered feeling uneasy, because it had almost sounded as if the doctor was blaming him for whatever had happened to the kid. Which was not truth, of course, but hospitals and doctors had that affect on him. They made Draco nervous.

"Ok. Let's get him into a room," the doctor waved at a woman, nurse, who hurried to help him with wheeling the bed. "You can wait here," the nurse informed Draco.

He could just have said that he didn't know anything about the boy and left… Draco had a date tonight. She was quite attractive and not one of those who dated him hoping to trick him into a marriage. Lola was the same as Draco; she wanted to have some fun with no strings attached. He was not desperate enough to date a woman (or rarely a man, but of course he was not gay) more than few times.

There were many tolerable one-night stands. Why bother with relationship? And when he wouldn't be able to find anyone he liked in Paris anymore, Draco could always move to another city, country or whatever.

He didn't understand those people throwing themselves at him. Ok, some of them wanted the same thing as him - sex. Others, those who hoped to marry a rich (very rich by the way) man, were simply naïve. Did he look like someone who wanted to get married?

Most of them were convinced that they could change him. Make him fall in love with them. They were sweet and did everything he could probably ask of them. Guess what? It never worked that way. He got annoyed with them even faster than with partners who were not trying to crawl up his butt.

The doctor interrupted his thoughts.

"No serious damage has been done. There is some bruising, but it will heal in no time. The boy will most certainly have a concussion; we will do a scan, of course, head traumas should not be taken lightly. However, if the young man will follow my instructions, he will be fine. Are you related?"

'_Were they related? This is a very good question. No, actually, I don't even know the boy… But I would like to know if he's fine and if we are not related they will not tell me anything…'_

"Yes, he's my cousin." _'Shit! Why I did say that?'_ Draco realised that he had made a mistake instantly.

"Good. So maybe you should go inside and see how he is. I think he would feel better seeing a familiar face when he wakes up," the doctor smiled warmly, looking pleased.

Draco walked in the hospital room and sat down by the bed. He settled on watching the boy. He had nothing to do anyway. The young man was wearing one of those strange, light blue hospital shirts, Draco knew from experience that they opened on the back showing off more than one wanted others to see. Were they designed to humiliate the patient?

Draco would not put it past the doctors. That was the reason he disliked hospitals – humiliating experiences was something he didn't take well.

The youth was pale, but not in a sickly never-seen-sun way; he had unruly, dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. His face was delicate and almost feminine with outstanding cheekbones, long, dark eyelashes and soft looking, small mouth with plump, pink lips. Pretty and sweet. Sleeping on the hospital bed like this he looked like an angel…

But maybe it was just a look. Draco didn't believe in innocence. He was 22 and couldn't remember himself being innocent. He had also been a good-looking kid once, but far from innocent.

Suddenly the boy kind of twitched and opened his eyes. Not just eyes. They were too large emerald green pools, beautiful, deep and mesmerizing.

"Where am I?" English. The boy spoke English with British accent.

"You are in the hospital,"

"Oh," the boy remained quiet for a moment. He looked like he was thinking about something very hard. Finally, he spoke up again.

"Who am I?"

Draco was thrown out of the room again while the doctor once again examined his patient.

"As I said physically he's fine, but it seems the head injury has caused him memory loss," was his diagnosis.

"Is it permanent?" Draco asked. That was something he had not expected. He had thought that amnesia was a plot device in cheesy soap operas, not a real thing.

"Well, one can never know. These things are tricky. It could last for a day, for a month, for a year or forever. But we will watch him and we'll do our best to help your cousin, Mr. Malfoy."

'_Of course. __My cousin. Damn!'_

"Ok. I will ask you to fill some documentation for me and then you will be able to say goodnight to your cousin. He would like to know his name at least; I assured him that you will be able to help him with that."

"Of course." '_I would also like to know his name… or not. Why would I care?_

"So, what's your cousin's name Mr. Malfoy?" The lady from reception asked Draco. This should be a simple question. This was a good moment to make a confession. But he could not embarrass himself like this. What if media finds out? The famous, scandalous playboy Draco Malfoy takes some teenage boy to the hospital and lies about his identity.

That wouldn't look good. Bloody journalists could make a really 'good' story out of this.

'_So, let's keep lying. Should not be a big deal. I will pay__ the boy's hospital bill, then he will regain his memory and return home. '_

Draco sighed. '_Name! Name! Name! I need to come up with a name!'_

"Erm… his name is…," _what_ _should I call you little angel_… "Angel… Angel Black," Draco decided to use his mother's family name, after all the boy was supposed to be his cousin.

"What a strange name for a boy. But pretty,"

'_What possessed me__? What am I? A fucking poet?'_

"His family have Spanish roots," Anhel or Angelo was a perfectly normal Spanish name, right? Honestly, Draco had no idea. But the receptionist apparently bought it.

She asked all kind of annoying questions she could think of and Draco started to get irritated, because he needed to make up the boy's whole life. Why had he gotten himself in this situation? This was masochistic.

When the tiresome questioning was over, a nurse came and shoved Draco into the room to say 'goodnight' to his 'cousin'. The blond walked closer to the bed and met the green eyes that were looking at Draco as if he was someone who held all the answers in this universe. Well, touché, he didn't.

At the moment, he had no idea what to say or what to do, which was something new for a Malfoy, usually he had a way with words and was rather quick to act.

They were just staring at each other for some time.

The boy was watching the tall, handsome blond with the piercing grey eyes. The man was young, but he seemed to be very serious. Maybe even cold. But extremely handsome. The boy thought that someone so gorgeous with eyes so cold - that was a dangerous combination. He did not know why though. He didn't know anything and his head felt strange, as if it weighed hundred pounds or something.

"Who am I? Do you know me?" The boy asked, finally. It was strange not to know anything about oneself. Very confusing.

'_That is an interesting question…__ Truth or dare?'_ Draco Malfoy was looking in the vibrant emerald eyes. Innocent, naïve, honest, sad? Something about these eyes didn't let him lie. Damn the boy! This was all too strange for his tastes. Draco was tired and wanted to go home; he just hoped that Dante had not destroyed his car.

Draco took a deep breath.

"I have no idea who you are. I found you lying unconscious on the street. I said them you were my cousin, Angel Black," he just realized how silly the name sounded.

"I shouldn't have done this… I just wanted to know if you were alright and they usually don't tell anything to those who are not relatives… anyway, I lied, so I would appreciate if you didn't say this to anyone until you remember who you really are. I think you owe me that much. That's all I can tell, because I have no idea who you really are and where you come from. I will come tomorrow to make sure you… well, good night, then," Draco turned around and purposely strolled out of the room.

'_I am no one. Nothing__,' t_hought the boy whose name for now was Angel. _'What kind of name is that? This cold man gave me that name…,' _suddenly he was feeling so lonely and empty. He hugged himself lying in foetal position and two diamonds of tears rolled down his cheeks.

***

Malfoy Corporation. The Central office in Paris.

Draco Malfoy was sitting by his large mahogany table in his office and signing everything his secretary had piled in front of him. He would like to pay someone for signing heaps of stupid papers. Nevertheless, the president and the heir, in the same person, had to do this himself. It was a waste of time and his hand was so tired that it was hurting.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and barged in the cabinet without waiting for Draco's permission. It could be only one person.

"You," was all the intruder got for greeting.

"Polite as always. It's nice to see you Draco. I see you are in a good mood today?" The sarcasm was obvious.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Stop being a jerk. Can't I visit my best friend?"

"Whatever, have you finished?"

"Ok, what's wrong? What got your knickers in twist this time?"

"Because I am…" '_stupid'_ he thought. But Draco wouldn't call himself stupid in front of others. Belittling themselves was, oh, so against Malfoy nature.

"Are you in love?" Blaise Zabini teased.

"Don't be stupid," Draco threw his pen aside. He truly hated signing.

"Yes I can see you're not in love. So what's the problem then?"

"I got myself in the situation and it is annoying me."

"That's interesting. Did you impregnate one of your mistresses?"

"Of course not. But you are not completely wrong this time. I kind of got myself a cousin," Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. The headache was approaching.

"Care to explain," Draco's antisocial behaviour couldn't impress his best friend anymore. He had developed immunity.

"Do I have a choice? Will you leave me alone if I won't explain?"

Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, thought so…" The blond huffed.

Draco Malfoy told his only 'kind of friend' (he didn't use that word) about the boy and his own dumbness.

"Angel. That is an interesting name. Why did you give him that name? Is he cute? If he is I would like to meet him!" Blaise was bristling with excitement.

"He's just a kid," Draco was getting annoyed. He didn't like the idea of Zabini harassing the kid.

"Sixteen is not a kid anymore. And you said he's probably a street urchin and that means he could be more experienced than…"

"He will stay in hospital, get back his memory and then return where he comes from. No fuss. Now I should be going. I must check on him to see how he is doing."

"Ok. Let's go! And don't look at me like that I am curious now. I want to see your sexy 'cousin'. Blame yourself for telling me about him."

Draco let out a long-suffering sigh.

''_Sometimes Blaise is the most annoying person I know. Why do I tolerate him? Well, actually I don't, bu__t he doesn't get the clue.' _

***

When Draco and Blaise entered the hospital, they were 'caught' by the doctor; the one who was treating Angel.

"Oi! Mr. Malfoy! You are exactly the person I needed to see!"

The man was so bubbly – his presence alone was giving the aloof blond headache.

"How can I help you? Is something wrong with the boy?"

"Oh! No! Of course not, besides forgetting everything, that is. However otherwise he is alright. So you can take him home right now!" The man grinned as if he had just announced that Draco Malfoy had won the national lottery.

In fact, the blond was feeling exactly the opposite.

"What!?" Draco blinked. "I thought he would have to stay here and… you know… recover."

"No, no! No need of that. Angel doesn't need to stay hospitalised. He has no serious injuries and in cases like this, it is better to recover at home with loving family. I will give you a list of medicine he will need to take and I will want to see him once a week. But I am sure that the memory will come back by itself! He just needs to heal. There is nothing we can help him with here."

Draco was ready to strangle the cheerful doctor to 'help' him see some sense. Memory loss was 'nothing serious now'?

"So, we should go and check on Draco's cousin," equally cheerful Blaise joined the conversation.

Draco's face became even paler if it was possible. He felt like killing someone today. To take the boy home! What home? His home?

Damn!

Instead, he turned around and strolled towards the boy's hospital room. He needed to keep up appearances to avoid a scandal. But he has no idea what to do. Draco stepped in the room and saw the young man sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, seriously staring at him with his large, and charming emerald green eyes.

'_Why?! Why I had to find that brat! Actually, it was all Dante's fault! Maybe the mutt wouldn't mind sharing his kennel with the little monster. However, nothing of that matters now. What am I going to__ do?' _

"What are you going to do with me?" Angel asked quietly, knowing that the man with the perfect blond hair actually was not his relative.

"Nothing! I mean I don't know yet. We will see. Ok. Let's go."

Angel jumped of the bed and followed Draco, who angrily stormed out of the room almost knocking down Blaise Zabini, who was standing by the door.

"Oh! Here you are! And whose that?" He looked at the boy. "Aha! That's your 'cousin'. Oh, boy, you are so awfully cute!"

Angel's face grew hot immediately.

Draco, however, kept walking down the hall, apparently not caring if Blaise and the boy were following him. Both men had no choice but to follow him in a rapid pace.

Finally, they got in the car. Draco and Blaise at the front and Angel in the back seat.

Usually, when he was in abed mood, Draco pushed the gas pedal into the floor.

"Darling, are you trying to kill us?" Blaise complained.

"Maybe I should," Draco snapped. That would make his life easier.

"Come one, Draco, honey, you know you love me! I am too young to die!"

"Shut up," Draco growled and this time it was a truly scary growl.

They were silent all the way. No one dared to say anything. Blaise, because he knew that he had annoyed Draco enough. Angel, because he was very confused about everything and a bit scared.

Draco left his car in the underground garage. They had to use the lift, since Draco's apartment was a large penthouse on the top of a modern building in one of the most prestigious living areas not far from the centre of Paris. They entered the flat still not saying a word.

"Sit down" Draco pointed at one of the black leather coaches in the middle of spacious living room. Angel sat. The blond went to the counter, which was obviously used a like as a bar, poured some rum in his glass, and took a sip.

He sat down n other coach opposite teenager who looked maybe frightened, maybe confused.

"Do you remember anything? Family? Names? Anything at all…"

"No," the boy blushed, the older man's scrutinizing stare made him highly uneasy.

"That's just great… Do you understand French? I mean you spoke English at first when you woke up. But do you understand any French at all?"

"Yes. Most of it, but it doesn't feel as good as my English," the boy admitted.

"I guess that's good," Draco grumbled taking a sip. "But what do you want me to do with you?"

"… " Angel could not answer that question. What the hell! What kind of question was that?

"I can't kick you out. No matter how much I would like to. I can't send you to orphanage or something, because the damn doctor thinks that you are my fucking cousin," Draco was talking more to himself.

"I can take him," Blaise interrupted winking at the boy.

Draco gave his friend a furious glare. But, why not? He could let Blaise take the kid. But he saw how he looked at so called 'Angel'. Of course, he would like to take him. To his bed most likely. The boy was far from ugly. And Blaise was not very picky. He slept with women, men, anything on two legs.

Draco shrugged off the unpleasant mental images. Of course, he did not care about the boy much, they were strangers, but, somehow, when he looked at that kid who was looking back at him with large, emerald, confused and innocent eyes… he felt somewhat responsible. Draco didn't actually understand why, it was none of his business…

He was not looking forward to having a moody teenager around his flat. But how much trouble could a boy be? Draco was not at home during the day and rarely in the evenings, and other times he could make sure that the brat didn't leave his room. It was not as if the kid needed a nanny, he was old enough to look after himself.

Draco was not into charity …but he could not entrust Blaise the kid, even if he would not make a move on the boy, he would definitely open his big moth and say something he shouldn't have said to someone who shouldn't have known… No, actually Blaise was not so bad after one got past the annoyance factor. Probably he would even leave the kid alone – it was all just talk, but still. Blaise had never been able to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't like that idea for some reason," Draco shot Blaise an annoyed look. He did not have many choices. His godfather… no way. That was out of question. The man would never agree to deal with a teenager in his home, didn't matter that he worked with children. And there were no other people Draco trusted.

Then suddenly Angel spoke up.

"Listen; if you don't want me or I am too much trouble…I can just go…"

Did he sound hurt?

"That's not an option," Draco stated.

"Why not!" Angel suddenly burst out. "I can see that you hate me! I don't want to be around people who hate me!" The boy could feel his eyes burning with beginnings of tears. But he was not going to cry. No crying. He was not crying in the front of this cold-hearted man, who definitely was a cruel bastard and never cried himself.

"Don't be upset Angel. It is nothing personal. Draco hates all the people," the other man soothed.

"Shut up, Blaise! And you…" Draco pointed at the boy with his finger. "You will stay here; you will take your stupid medicine and try to remember where your home is and try not to get in trouble."

Anger burned away all the traces of fear of Draco that Angel might have felt: "No I won't! And you can't make me! You are no one to me! You can't say me what to do!"

'_Stupid brat…_'Obviously, the boy was a trouble maker. He had looked so calm and quiet at first…

"Blaise, leave," Draco ordered.

"But, Dr…"

"Now, Blaise!"

"Ok, but don't kill him, promise?"

"Leave!" Draco roared as loud as he could.

Blaise sighed, but did as he had been told. One didn't argue with Draco Malfoy when he was using that particular tone of voice.

Draco locked his eyes on the boy. If looks could kill, Angel would be dead: "You will stay here and be a good little boy." There was warning in the blond man's voice. But Angel was not going to listen to the bastard.

"You can't make me!" The teenager shouted and went for the door.

He didn't even manage to make a step. The next moment he was pushed against the wall and Draco's hand was gripping his throat.

"You will do exactly what I told you to do," Angel felt the taller man's breath on his face. He couldn't hold tears anymore. But Draco didn't seem to care.

No, he didn't care at all, he was furious, so angry, he had not been that angry for years.

"Now I will show you your room. You will stay there and do what the good doctor prescribed and would not try to leave or do anything stupid what could get you in trouble. Do you understand?" Angel nodded trying to fight back the tears and not succeeding. Draco released him, and turned his back towards the boy. His anger was fading. He had not wanted to make the boy cry.

Why was he suddenly so furious? What was happening?

"Follow me. I will show you your room. And try to stay out of my way when I am here. I can't promise I won't make you cry again otherwise," Angel knew that was not an empty threat. The man was a monster.

***

Three days passed slowly. Draco rarely saw the boy. Mostly they met in mornings. The kid apparently woke up early, because, when Draco was leaving for the work, he was usually sitting on the couch with his nose in a book. Draco had allowed Angel to use his library.

It couldn't do any harm and the boy needed something to do, right? They never talked much. Not even 'good morning' or something like that. And it was fine. Draco was annoyed enough even by his mere presence. He didn't know why, but it was disturbing somehow. It was a blessing that the boy didn't try to start a conversation.

On the Saturday morning Draco opened his eyes and stretched his arm… there was something… someone in his bed. Lissa? Or Clarissa? Why didn't she leave already…? Some women were extremely stupid or too clingy. Irritating.

"Hey," he poked girl who was sleeping next to him. "It's time to leave!"

"What? Oh! Good morning honey bunny!"

'_Honey b… Disgusting!' _

Draco gave the beautiful _'but dumb'_ girl a disgusted look and pushed her out of his bed without a second thought.

"What was that for!?" The girl cried out.

"I said, get out. Are you deaf?" The blond yawned lazily.

"But, but…" She was not going to cry. Was she?

"You were not bad," he had gotten off nicely. "Now you are free to leave. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"But I thought…"

"I am sure you didn't, you are obviously not of the thinking kind. Are you leaving or do you need help with that? Or you want money or something? How much?"

"You are…you are an evil bastard!"

"I know _honey_ _bunny_."

The girl grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room hardly holding back the tears.

'_So much drama. Maybe she was a struggling actress? I need some coffee. I should not drink so much. Why am I drinking at all? It's not like it makes me feel __any better.' _

Draco put on his boxers and black robe and went down to the kitchen. He was confused. There was someone in kitchen standing on a stool and dusting the shutter. Oh, the boy. Funny, Draco had completely forgotten about his 'cousin'.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Angel turned around when he heard the voice and almost fell of the stool. "Cleaning…" the boy whispered shyly lowering his eyelashes.

"Why? Did you fire the maid?"

"No…"

"So?" Annoying. There was no reason, but the fact that the boy was cleaning this early in the - well, it was around noon, but who cared - was damn annoying. How did one manage being so irritating?

"I was bored," the boy answered making a face… Draco had no idea how to describe the expression so early in the… around noon. The boy was always making some weird expressions when Malfoy saw him.

Draco frowned. Irritating.

"Mr. Malfoy…?"

"Call me Draco for God's sake," the blond groaned.

"Draco… I saw your girlfriend… she seemed to be upset…."

The older man snorted: "She's not my girlfriend and she'll be fine. And mind your own business twerp!"

"Draco…"

"What!"

"Erm… you know Blaise called and…"

'_What the fuck, why was Blaise calling the boy__ now'._ Draco didn't like it. Was the blond bastard who called himself Draco's friend trying to get into the boy's pants?

"And what! What did Blaise wanted from you? Stop stuttering and speak."

"You know, you are such a bastard! Why is Blaise trying to be your friend? Do you pay him!" Angel finally lost his temper. The man was too much for him! Damn irritating.

'_Paying someone for annoying me? __I have an irritant staying at my flat right now free of charge! I would gladly pay someone to get rid of the brat!' _

"Answer my question or keep your mouth shut," he warned.

"He said…well, he offered to take me out…"

"What?!" Draco was getting angrier and angrier.

"He said he could show me some sights and…"

"Sure he would show you a lot… Do you like Blaise?"

"I don't know him so well…But I think he's Ok. He's kind and I am really bored."

'_He is better__ than you, that's for sure,' _ Angel thought to himself. But he was not going to say it aloud, because it was already nearly impossible to speak to the handsome son of a bitch.

"That's not what I mean…" He looked at the boy. Angel was giving him that naïve look. Sure, he did not get the idea. Should he let Blaise to have his fun with the teenager…? No way. If the boy will regain his memory and maybe he had parents somewhere, it would get him in trouble. The kid was definitely underage.

"You are not going anywhere with Zabini," Draco finally stated. This way it was easier. If he was not going, Draco didn't have to worry.

"No, I am going! I have seen only this apartment and talked to the maid, Mrs. Yang, and one of your girlfriends who were leaving in the morning! Mrs. Yang hardly speaks French! I am your prisoner or what!"

Ok, the kid had a bit of character.

"Stop yelling! You are giving me a headache!"

"Why can't I go with Blaise? He's your friend!"

"I don't have any friends. And I am not going to leave you alone with Blaise," Draco realised that he was being irrational, but for some reason… well, he was not going to analyse that.

"Why not I don't think he is going to kidnap me… or get me drunk… or… something!"

"I said it and I meant what I said. You are not…"

"Why?! Come on, you don't even care for me! You haven't spoken a single word since I am here!" Angel's cheeks were burning red with anger.

No one dared to speak to Draco Malfoy like that! Draco rose and made a step in the boy's direction.

"You are an ungrateful brat!"

"What? You expect me to be grateful! Grateful for what? For locking me in here! I would better live on the street! At least I would see some sun… I hate you!" Angel felt tears coming and stormed out the kitchen. He will not stay here. Not for a second longer.

"Shit!" _'Stupid kid! He will come back. He has no place to go anyway.'_

A minute later Draco was sitting on the couch, reading the morning paper and enjoying his coffee when Blaise stormed into the apartment dragging apparently unhappy, dark-hired boy with him.

"Angel, go to your room and do whatever you need to do before we leave," he ordered. The boy looked ready to object, but the older man cut him off with a smile and: "Please."

When the boy had gone, Blaise turned towards Draco who was not paying a lot of attention to the whole situation.

"A whole week? I thought you would make him cry sooner. You can be such a cold-hearted bastard sometimes. That boy doesn't remember anything. Do you think that's easy? Did you hear what doctor said? He is probably depressed. Stress is not recommended in his condition. And you are pushing him!" Blaise finished his speech standing in front of the arrogant blond with his arms crossed.

"I am not his nanny, Blaise," Draco didn't lift his eyes from the newspaper.

"But you could try to be a little more sensitive, you don't have to be such a prick, Draco."

"I think forbidding him to go out - whatever you mean by that - with you, was quite sensitive," Draco retorted. "And sensible."

Blaise rolled his eyes: "Do you really think I am going to hit on a boy who is not older than sixteen, who had been through some terrible accident and who still has not recovered from that awful experience? And who is probably still a virgin? You should know me better than that! You **are **a bastard Draco!"

"Thank you. I don't want to hear this. Have you finished?"

"But you will listen! The poor boy needs to get out. He needs some clothes. Have you noticed that he is still wearing the same shirt he was wearing when you found him on the street? If you won't let him go with me alone you can take him yourself," Blaise proposed.

Draco wasn't really into baby-sitting… However, Blaise seemed to be angry and serious this time and not inclined to leave him alone. Ok, maybe the idiot had a point. He took the kid and now the boy was his responsibility.

"Fine. Ok. We take him shopping. Together. Wait for me. I will put some clothes on," not what he had wanted to spend Saturday afternoon, but apparently couldn't be helped.

Draco and Angel both stayed silent while on the way to the mall. Blaise **did** try to start a conversation, but with little success.

The Italian sighed: "Ok, not going to be civil today? Fine. Funny, but you both seem to be equally stubborn. Maybe you really are related. And I thought no one can outweigh Draco in this category."

Both gave him equally angry glares.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up! Don't kill me! You both, crazy, raging animals…" Blaise grumbled.

***

They left Draco's car by the mall.

"I have no money," Angel made a statement as they were walking towards the front door.

"Don't worry Draco has too much of it," Blaise smiled and winked at the younger man.

"I don't want his money!" Angel snapped back. He was no one's charity case!

"Don't be silly kid. It's too late for that. You are living in my home, eating my food, drinking my coffee," mister 'I Am a Rich Son of a Bitch' recited.

"Stop calling me kid. I have a name and I don't want anything from you!" The sudden increase of volume made Blaise to cover ears with his hands.

"And who gave you that name?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "I highly doubt you can call it **your name.** And I am not buying you clothes only for your convenience. You will not hang around my hose looking like some street rat. Some one will start thinking that I am paying underage male hookers-junkies."

Angel gaped and blushed furiously. He had no idea what to answer to that and was grateful that Blaise decided to step in.

"Please stop fighting you both! Honestly! You are bickering like two school kids. Angel, don't worry, Draco has more money than he could spend in his lifetime and you are kind of his relative now, so you are doing him a favour by accepting it, because if someone will see you like this… It would be embarrassing, because this person will think that a Malfoy is treating his cousin badly. So, let's enjoy some serious shopping!"

Draco didn't want any favours from this kid, but he could see Blaise's ploy and decided to leave it be. One more fight would not help them to get through this any quicker, which would be nice.

Angel sighed; he saw what Blaise was doing, but he was tired from fighting and being angry and decided to give in. With a sigh he followed both older men inside the huge mall. It was a really big one. Angel hadn't been at place like this. At least he thought he hadn't. He had amnesia after all. The boy marvelled at the high glass ceiling, marble floors and numerous elevators. All the stores looked very classy and expensive. And there were so many people.

The third floor was menswear. There was all kind of clothing – classic, fancy, crazy bright coloured, sporty. Blaise grabbed Angel's hand and dragged him over to the stands were clothes was hanging. Draco sat down on the leather couch in the corner looking highly annoyed. But that was nothing new.

"Try this on," Blaise handed the boy some items he had picked out.

Angel smiled a little bit. "Blaise, do you think I am a girl? This is pink. And those pants… Are you sure, I will be able to move if I put them on? They are too tight!"

"You are as cute as a girl. Even cuter! I think these will fit you perfectly," Blaise tried to push blushing Angel in the fitting room.

"Stop calling me cute! Blaise are you gay or something?" Angel looked at the other man suspiciously.

Draco almost choked on coffee he had been served by a sale assistant who assumed that the blond was going spend a lot of money in their store and qualified for ass-licking.

'_That kid can be amusing in s__ome ways after all,' _ Malfoy decided.

Blaise just laughed and winked at the boy: "And you?"

Angel's face got even redder if that was possible.

"If I was I wouldn't remember it anyway, right? And even if I was I wouldn't wear pink!"

"It was worth trying," Blaise sighed. Pink was very fashionable that season.

'_That kid is not as dumb as he seems. And quite amusing.' _Draco noted_. 'When he is not being an annoying brat of course…' _

After a couple of hours spent rummaging trough various stores the only one who was not deadly tired yet was Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise are we going to try on everything they have?" Angel almost whined. They had already bought tons of pants, shirts, t-shirts, jackets and shoes…

"I like to play dress up with you! You're so cute in all the outfits," the brown-eyed man beamed.

Angel blushed again. Blaise was embarrassing him all the time. Making comments about how cute, he was in that white romantic looking T-shirt and leather pants and even in that, sporty cargo pants and so on. And the fact that shop assistants were always around agreeing him made the situation worth. One girl even slipped him a note, which was her phone number as he later found out. He was glad that Malfoy and Blaise didn't notice it. Since when women were into scrawny, little boys? Blaise even made him buy those leather pants and some other stuff Angel was never going to wear anyway, because it was just too revealing.

"Angel, I don't know who bought you clothes before but it was someone who had no fashion sense or some parent type of person, who makes sure little baby doesn't look too sexy. That sweater and pants does nothing for your beautiful body…"

"Stop babbling, Blaise." Draco snapped. Only then, Blaise noticed that the boy looked as if he was about to start crying.

"Oh! Angel, I am sorry! I didn't mean to… please forgive me!"

"No. It's nothing. I'll be fine," _'as soon as I remember who bought me those unfashionable clothes…' _

"Are you sure?" Blaise looked guilty.

"Yes, don't worry," Angel smiled weakly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

Draco smirked secretly; boy was good changing the subject.

"Well, I have some problems…"

"Spill it out! I don't want to stand here all day," Malfoy stepped in.

Angel gave Draco an angry glare.

"I don't see very well! I think I need glasses! I don't see very well!" Angel snapped.

Draco grinned. _ 'Getting the brat angry is a good way to make him get to the point.' _

"Angel, why didn't you tell us before? How bad is it?" Blaise was horrified. Draco just rolled his eyes. Blaise was so overdramatic sometimes.

"Pretty bad I think…" Angel winced.

'_Could this kid be more stupid?_'Draco frowned. _'Pretty bad most likely meant he was half-blind. Should have mentioned it sooner._'

"Ok, then let's go check your eyes and buy some contacts! Don't look at me like that! I am not going to let you hide your beautiful eyes behind some ugly glasses."

Blaise had made the boy blush again.

***

"Draco, please stop him, let's go home. I am hungry," Angel gave pleading whine after they got contacts for him and Blaise started to talk about doing some more shopping.

"So you are speaking with me again?" Malfoy sneered.

Angel blushed. _'Why can't I stop blushing all the time!? I can bet I look stupid. That's just too embarrassing.' _

Draco turned away to hide a smile. The boy has forgotten that he should be angry with him.

"No we are not going home. We are having dinner out. Maid is not coming this weekend and I am not going to cook."

"Draco, but you already paid a lot of money for my clothes. Maybe my family, if I will remember them once, will not have money enough to pay you back. And now you are paying for dinner. This place must be expensive!" The boy protested.

"Stop being such annoying fool. I am not poor, if you haven't noticed."

Anyone would be overwhelmed with happiness in this situation and eager to use it. But this kid was whining about money Draco spent on him. Was he acting? Pretending to be modest to boot? No. actually he seemed to be the awfully honest type. Draco hasn't met anyone like that for some time. And even if he met people like that some times, he usually made them change. Women always were pretending that all they needed was Draco and his love, but in fact, they never refused expensive presents or his money.

But then, the boy couldn't be fishing for a marriage proposal…

When Blaise managed to talk Angel into eating something more expensive than a sandwich, they started to eat in refreshing silence. Draco noticed that kid has good table manners, unlike most of the teenagers these days. That could mean that he wasn't from the streets and had a decent family somewhere. He could try to contact police and to find out is there any teenagers missing around. No. He couldn't trust even police. This entire affair would be in the news the very next day. He could use his company's Security Service… no, they had better things to do and sometimes were no more trustworthy than the police was. The kid will get his memory back someday anyway. Draco could only hope that it would happen soon. _ 'Or I will solve this problem by strangling him.' _

***

Both men were tired when they got home. They even hadn't had enough energy to fight on the way back, which could be seen as a good thing. Sometimes the Malfoy heir enjoyed the silence more than anything else.

When they arrived home, Draco dropped the bags on the floor three steps from the entrance and went to his room without muttering a word.

'_Wanker,'_ Angel thought. He gathered the bags and took upstairs to his room. The boy was tired, but happy. He had enjoyed the mall, restaurant and having some company. Meaning Blaise's company, mostly. Sure he was weird, but not a bad person. At least he was human. Comparing to…

Angel did not want to unpack purchases. Too tired. He could do it tomorrow. It was not that he was going to be busy. No, most likely he would have nothing to do at all. Angel sighed and found his new pyjamas in one of the bags. He had been sleeping naked since moving in with Draco, but he got a feeling that he was not used to it. Therefore, the boy put on the white loose pants and the tank top, brushed his teeth and slipped under the covers.

***

_*It was dark. Pain. He felt unimaginable ache in his stomach. __No, in his whole body. His head was hurting! He needed to run, to get out! But he couldn't. There was something holding him. Hands.! Hundreds of hands. The only thing he could do was screaming! Help! Please somebody! Help me! Let me go! Let me out!* _

Draco woke up and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was two in the morning. _ 'What the fuck…'_ someone was screaming. In his apartment. The kid. _'What is his problem! '_ Angry, as usually when something was disturbing his sleep, Draco climbed out of the bed and went down the hallway to the kid's room. He couldn't hear screaming anymore, but decided to check. He was up anyway. When Draco opened the door, he saw Angel tossing and crying. He approached the boy's bed, sat on his side and gave the kid's shoulder a shake.

"Wake up. Wake up it's only a bad dream. Wake up," damn it; he had been turned into a baby-sitter after all. But…

Angel opened his large emerald eyes filled with tears, jumped up and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, sobbing. Draco was going to shake him off… but instead his arms wrapped themselves around the teenager's shoulders.

"Shh… don't cry, it was only a dream, it's over now, calm down," the blond whispered.

"Don't leave me in the dark! Please, don't leave me!" Draco couldn't figure out how aware of what he was doing the boy was. But he also couldn't refuse the kid some comfort… He wasn't used to see anyone so emotional, so desperate. It was unnerving. _'Well. Only this time.'_ He decided.

"I am not leaving." Angel released Draco's waist and made himself more comfortable in his lap. Draco didn't notice how much time passed like that – Angel sobbing in his lap and him trying to calm him down. Not that he did much, Draco simply sat there stroking the boy's soft hair, which actually felt very good, maybe better than it was supposed to feel.

Then after some time Draco realized that he didn't hear crying anymore… He released the boy's arms and lowered the fragile looking body back on the bed. He put Angel's head on the pillow and brushed a soft, unruly strand off the boy's forehead. Angel. The name couldn't be more appropriate…

Draco shrugged and stormed out of the room almost forgetting not to slam the door. He felt like he had waked up from a dream himself. 'What the Hell was I doing? Am I developing a soft spot for the boy? Ridiculous, truly.'

He had never been very compassionate. He usually didn't care about any crying people. He made them cry and despised them for being weak.

Maybe a desperate child was somehow different. Particular desperate, beautiful child, who was crying his heart out, who felt so good in his arms, who smelled like grass, like summer and coconut shampoo…

Draco shook his head, as if trying to get rid of unwelcome thoughts. It was late, he was tired and because of that, a bit out of it. Yes. That was that. There was nothing more.

***

Sunday morning Draco woke up too early for a Sunday (not that he ever slept very well) and dragged himself to the kitchen. He would have killed for some coffee.

"Morning, Draco!" He was greeted by bright, cheerful voice.

"Ghrr…"

The answer made the boy laugh, if one could cal it that.

"What?!"

"You're not a morning person," Angel smirked.

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically. Some people obviously thought that stating the obvious was a special talent. Well, they were wrong!

"Anyway… I made some breakfast and coffee," Angel didn't pay any attention to the Mr. Huffy. He had thought about everything and had decided to try being on more friendly terms with his host. The man was bitchy twenty-four hours a day, but maybe if he tried to be more amiable there was a chance, maybe they could try to get along or at least be civil.

"I am not a breakfast person either," the blond mumbled.

"But it is good," the boy coaxed. "At least I think it is… you know ham and eggs. You didn't have any bacon, so ham had to do."

A plate was pushed in front of Draco.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything poisonous in it?"

"Well, I just wanted to do something to express my gratitude for buying me clothes and letting me stay here, but if you can't stop being a jerk even for a moment…" the boy started loosing his temper a couple of minutes after promising himself not to…

"Ok! Ok! I will eat your breakfast, just shut up!" Draco studied the teenager for a moment. No blushing, no anything out of normal. He obviously didn't remember last night. Thanks God for that.

"What!" An angry voice interrupted his 'research'.

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You are staring at me!" Angel shouted. "Stop it!"

Draco started eating not paying any attention.

"Wanker!" Boy mumbled and left the kitchen.

Draco smirked. Strangely, his mood was improving.

***

///Monday afternoon.///

Draco was in his office trying to do some work. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a call from the hospital of Saint Sophie, they said, it's about…about your cousin. I said that you don't have any cousins… but this doctor, doctor Hebarra insists that you do…"

"I'll take it."

'_Oh, great now I can be sure that by tomorrow all the building wi__ll know about my 'cousin'.' _

But it was too late for regrets, so he picked up the phone: "Draco Malfoy."

"Hello this is Doctor Hebarra. I need to meet you about your cousin's condition," ah, right, today Draco had ordered his chauffeur to take the boy to the doctor.

"Does he remember anything?" Malfoy inquired hopefully.

"No, no…but I need to talk to you anyway. In person."

"I can come today at six." Mandy, Brandy or what was her name could wait.

'_Maybe that imbecile doctor finally has some ideas how to make that kid remember and get him off my back.' _

"Oh, that's fine with me. So meet you soon then, I guess, Mr. Malfoy! Have a good day!"

Clang!

Draco dropped the phone. _ 'Imbecile!' _ Ok, maybe the doctor was not an imbecile, but he was annoying as hell! Draco just hated people who bid others to have good days.

***

Draco didn't like this hospital. Same as all hospitals. Disgusting smell, ugly uniforms and sick, dying people everywhere.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, come in it's nice to see you again! How are you doing today?"

"Why did I need to come?" Draco ignored the cheerful greeting.

"Ah, straight to business, Mr. Malfoy, I like it," Hebarra grinned.

'_Yeah, right I can s__ee it, you exuberant fool.' _

"I wanted to talk about Angel, such a beautiful name… I am wondering how his parents… oh, but it is not what I wanted to talk about… You know I talked to Angel and asked how he was doing and it seems he is quite bored… And I wanted to ask where is his home, for how long is he living here? You know sometimes it's useful when patient sees a familiar place… meets friends…"

"So he was complaining." _Little traitorous—_

"Oh, no, he is happy, he is not complaining about anything… He says you are taking good care of him!"

"The boy is an orphan. He was living in other place before, he can't return there," yeah, Draco was getting really good at making up quick lies.

"Ah, I understand now. Poor dear! It must be hard… oh, but now he doesn't remember anything. Ok. What school is he going to attend?"

"School?" Draco frowned.

"Mhm, yes, the school year starts next Monday, I will need to know, for the records…"

'_Shit, of course every sixteen years old kid must go to school.'_ Draco almost groaned. Like he needed more headache!

"Beauxbatons," it was his godfather's school and Draco reasoned that just in case it would not be impossible to enrol the boy.

"Ah, nice it's a very good school from what I have heard," Hebarra beamed.

"I know. Is that all?" Draco was fed up with the nice doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy you are free to leave. But remember that most of all Angel needs your affection, a loving family is the best cure for all kind of illnesses."

'_Is he sick __or stupid or pilfering pills from his patients?!' _

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you are a busy man, but your cousin needs attention and care. And it's not money I am talking about," Hebarra felt need to warn once again and Draco got a feeling that his expression might have betrayed his thoughts. Oh, well.

"Of course doctor, Hebarra," _ 'you babbling fool'. _

"See you soon!" Heard Draco leaving the cabinet.

***

The next morning Draco woke up and looked at Brandy who was putting on her clothes.

"Good morning, Draco, I'll be going. It was great; call me if you get bored again, but not too soon. Too many guys only one me, you know…" the girl winked.

"Sure," the blond was dishevelled and still sleepy. Nothing new there.

This time he was lucky. The girl understood that he was not going to marry her and luckily, she was not even interested. _That's refreshing,_ he thought, sinking back into his soft pillow.

***

Angel was up early and he was making breakfast and coffee. He wanted to do it before the maid Mrs. Yang came, because she wouldn't let him do the cooking and he was mostly bored to tears and wanted to do something, anything at all, so he had to be quick…

"Hello there!"

A girl bounced in the kitchen. She was tall, had red hair, green eyes (a bit like ngel's own), good looking.

"Um, hello…"

"I am Brandy!"

"Oh. Hi, Brandy. Are you… er, Draco's girlfriend…"

"Don't be silly! I mean, I wouldn't call myself that. Actually I was n my way, but I smelled coffee and I got curious. I wouldn't imagine Draco Malfoy living with someone."

"Yeah, who would tolerate that jerk by free will… oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

The girl just laughed.

"No, that's fine. You have a point there. I do have bad taste in men!"

"So, would you like to have some coffee Miss Brandy?" Angel was trying to be a gentleman. Usually he didn't like those women who were staying with Draco, but this girl seemed extremely likable.

"Thanks. You are such a sweetheart! So, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am his cousin. My name is Angel. Here, enjoy," Angel gave her a cup of fresh, hot coffee.

"Thanks. Mmm, It's really great! So how is it, living with Malfoy? I mean. I am sure he also has a good side, everyone does. You are family after all..."

"When I'll discover something like that I'll let you know, I promise. And I'll call media, and a doctor, because Malfoy's good side is probably something like the other side of moon; we all suspect that it exists, but nobody has seen it yet…"

"Ha, ha! You know you made me laugh twice in three minutes, that's something! How old are you?" Brandy inquired.

"Er…" no one actually knew. "Sixteen."

"That's not too bad! I am only eighteen myself, but I grew up early. I am a model you know? Paris, Milan, New York at fourteen, by sixteen you have seen it all and when you are eighteen, you are starting to feel old. Here, take my phone number. You can call me if you are bored or something." She winked and threw Angel a card. The boy blushed and wanted to reply, but then Draco entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, again! I am having such a nice chat with your cousin; he's such a cutie and makes great coffee!" Brandy beamed.

This was sickening. At least from Draco's point of view.

"Don't you have anything to do… photo shoots or something," Draco groaned.

"Aha. I get the hint! By, by, cutie, thanks for the coffee, see you around!" And with that she was gone.

"Draco, that was rude," Angel chided.

"I saw you two were getting along?" Draco looked at the card accepting the coffee cup pushed his direction.

Angel rolled his eyes: "She is a nice girl. You don't deserve her."

"So, you like her?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The younger boy was confused.

Draco gave him a significant look.

"No! I am sure she did not mean it like THAT. She is your girlfriend."

'_So naïve.' _Draco rolled his eyes. "She is not my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends. And I am quite sure that she meant it exactly like that."

Angel flushed; it looked as if too red roses of anger bloomed on his cheeks.

"Do you think all people are like you? You know some are interested in friendship and things like that, and some people are not occupied only with themselves and enjoy being nice to others without any reason at all. Just because they are nice! And all these girls staying with you… I don't understand you, you make them angry, and some cry when they leave, but Brandy, she was really nice. If you were a little bit nicer I am sure she would stay." _ 'I am not sure I would like her to stay, but…no why not? Aha…' _"It would be good for you!"

'_He thinks they leave__, because I am 'not nice'?'_

"Answer me, at least! You know people can't have a conversation when one of them doesn't speak," Angel fumed.

"There is no conversation. You are ranting and in addition you are breaking the rule number two – annoying me right now. And mind your own business. Go call Brandy if she's so nice or something," with that the blond returned to drinking his coffee.

'_I will not cry. No t__ears, no tears just because he is being an arse. At least when he sees. Why do I care anyway… he's no one to me…' _

"I hate you!" The boy shouted and ran out of the kitchen.

'_That's better…__ or it's not… why can't he leave me alone and mind his own business? Why does he keep annoying me all the time…? Why am I getting so angry…? I hope he is not crying again_…'When he thought that Angel could be crying… it was somehow disturbing. _ 'Why does it matter? _

_He is really different from other people, they are irritating when present. This brat keeps annoying me even when he is absent. I hope the school will keep him busy or he will drive me mad.' _

***

The doorbell rang and Draco opened it. A tall man was scowling at him. He had straight black hair, black eyes and dark clothes. Everyone would be intimidated seeing this man on their doorstep. Except Draco.

"Good morning Severus," the blond smirked. There was something amusing about his godfather's existence alone.

"Good morning Draco. It must be very important. You are not at work or entertaining some hussy and you wanted to see me immediately. I am intrigued. What's going on? What kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into?"

"Why trouble? Maybe I just wanted to see you," the younger man tried to look innocent. His godfather was charmingly pessimistic and paranoid. How could one not enjoy such a man?

"I know you too well," Severus scowled.

"Fine," Draco sighed. "Follow me into the library."

Both men sat down.

"So?" Snape drawled expectantly.

"There is someone I need you to enrol in your school," Draco knew that the man appreciated straightforwardness.

"Hm, do you have any children I am not informed about? But they shouldn't be old enough to attend Beauxbatons. You know we don't have primary school. I know that you became … active early, but…"

"You know? I wonder how. But, no, he is sixteen and not mine. Really. We look nothing alike."

Severu's eyes narrowed: "That might be worse. Care to explain?"

"It's a long story."

"Then it's a good thing that I am not in hurry," Severus made himself comfortable.

***

"What were you thinking Draco! Can you imagine what will be the consequences, if someone finds out?" Severus looked sternly at his godson.

"I know, I know. It was stupid," Draco was cursing himself for his lack of common sense every day.

"And? Why are you doing this now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have no choice!"

Severus just frowned. He seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

"What?"

"Nothing. Show me that 'cousin' of yours."

Somehow, Draco didn't believe that was all on his godfathers mind… but he let it be.

***

Knock! Knock!

"Angel. Come here! There is someone I need you to talk to. Come to the library."

Angel wanted nothing to do with the bastard. He was not going to come out… or…

'_Aha! Damn my curiosity!' _

There was a tall man in the library. He looked impending and evil… Angel didn't like him. That look…

'_He is looking at me as if I was some kind of criminal, or something stinky. Damn! I have more courage than that!'_

"Hello! I am Angel. Are you the person I am supposed to talk to?" The boy inquired trying to appear bold.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am teacher at Beauxbatons. It's a school, which you will be attending. If I will find you acceptable, of course… But first tell me what kind of relationship do you have with Draco?"

Angel blinked in confusion, but then he remembered: "I am his cousin."

Severus Snape hated stupid teenagers: "No need to pretend. Draco already explained me everything. Now I want to hear what you can say about it."

"If he told you everything I don't see what else can I say?" Angel made a face.

"Don't play smart with me. I want to hear it from you," Snape demanded.

"He told everyone I am his cousin and now I must stay here so he won't get in trouble, because I am not," the boy chanted annoyed. What was with that man!

"Do you get along?" Snape continued his questioning.

"Are you making fun of me? How can anyone get along with that prick? He hates me!" Angel started loosing his temper.

"Language Mr. … whatever your last name is now. And what do you think of Mr. Malfoy?" The man just couldn't let go.

"I think he is snobbish stuck-up bas… Why is it important? Shouldn't we talk about my education or something?"

"How old are you?"

"Didn't he tell you? I don't remember."

"Sure…" Snape eyed the boy with suspicion.

"What are you implying? Do you think I would be here putting up with bastard extraordinaire if I remembered some other place I could go?"

"You tell me that."

"You! Even if you don't look it, you are definitely related to Malfoy somehow. I will not let you insult me. If you both want me to go to your stupid school, I will, but I won't talk to you anymore!" And he left the room banging the door as loud as possible.

"Impudent brat," Snape grumbled.

***

"What did you tell him?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He was angry when he left the library," Draco explained. "More than usually, I would say."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't. Why would I?" Draco tried not to sound too defensive. "But the boy is being annoying enough without you upsetting him."

Severus pursed hid lips: "Not to mention that you have acted foolishly, I am warning you Draco, this boy will get you in trouble. He is that type of person. Maybe he will not mean it, but he will. He reminds me someone, but I can't remember whom exactly. But, of course, he is enrooled, if that is what you want. Of course, I would suggest you to get rid of him. But I am sure you won't listen to me, you never do… so…"

"Thank you Sev," Draco smirked. He knew that his godfather would do almost everything for him.

"You're welcome. But I have warned you. The boy is going to be more trouble than he's worth."

***

Draco and Angel were successfully avoiding each other until Wednesday morning. Everything was the same, the boy made coffee and some salad for breakfast, but he did not say a word.

"Angel, are you listening?"

"…"

"Answer me!" The blond snapped.

Green blazing eyes shot up meeting grey: "Of course I hear you! We are in the same room and I am short-sighted, not deaf!"

Draco gritted his teeth: "I'm just making sure you hear me. I am having a party tonight. So stay in your room after eight o'clock."

"You're reducing the size of my prison cell? Don't worry I'll be fine."

Draco sneered: "I don't worry. I just let you know."

"Is Blaise coming? Or Brandy?"

"Want to make it a date?" Draco suddenly felt annoyed.

"You are just…you…" Angel stormed out of the room.

'_Why did I say that… I know I am like that… but why do I feel guilty when I say something and make him upset? God! I hope I didn't make him cry. After that night and his nightmare I don't want to see him cry again. Not that I care if he's sad, it's just annoying. Yes. That's it.' _

***

Angel heard loud voices and music. He was trying to read, but the party was too loud. And he was thinking about Draco. What was Draco doing? Making out with some model probably. Or two, not unlikely_ 'It's not my business. I couldn't care less. In fact, I don't care at all!' _ He tried to convince himself.

Knock! Knock! Someone was at the door

'_Draco?' _Was it possible that the bastard hadn't forgotten of him.

"Come in!"

"Hi, Angel!" Blaise's head appeared in the door.

"Blaise! It's so good to see you!" Angel beamed as the older man was hugging him.

"And why are you sitting here alone? There is a party outside!"

The younger man snorted: "Draco told me to stay in my room. He doesn't want to see me more than necessary. I am sure about that."

Blaise looked shocked: "That grouch. Not having fun and not letting other people!"

"What do you mean?" Angel was confused. "He doesn't like his own party?"

Blaise sighed: "Haven't you noticed? I don't really know if there is anything about life he's truly enjoying… I think most of the stuff he is doing is to forget something. Sometimes I just don't understand that man; he has everything, but… But let's talk about something else. No, let's go and ask Draco…I am sure he will let you to leave your room for a little bit. I will introduce you to some people! Very nice and fun people!"

"Blaise…but…" Angel was not sure about it.

"Oh, come on! Let's go!" Blaise grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

The apartment was crowded. It was very spacious, but today seemed shrunk. There were people everywhere. They were all beautiful, smartly dressed, expensive jewellery hanging all over them. Angel was already feeling inferior in his plain jeans and t-shirt.

They were chatting, drinking colourful cocktails, dancing, and even kissing in front of everyone else. Wow. Draco had also brought in waiters.

Somehow, Angel felt that he was not used to parties like this… But he had no time to think about it much. Blaise dragged him along, looking for Draco.

The blond playboy was sitting on the couch with two girls on his side with a glass in his hand. He looked somewhat different. Maybe, because the blond man was drunk.

"Draco, hey, Draco!" Blaise nudged the blond who was apparently intoxicated.

"Hey, Zabini."

"Do you mind if I show Angel around? It's not fair that he must stay in his room all the time and missing all the fun!"

Draco gave them an unfocused look. "Do what you want! Just leave me alone! Don't you see that I am busy here?"

Both girls giggled and Blaise pulled Angel further.

"See. He's fine."

"Because he's drunk?" the boy frowned looking back at the couch. He had a strange feeling when he saw those women all over Malfoy.

"Does it matter? Let's go," Blaise had noticed someone familiar and pulled his companion along.

***

Angel couldn't see why some people found those parties entertaining. Everyone was drunk and therefore acting silly, talking nonsense and making fools out of themselves. So the boy had used to his advantage the fact that Blaise was also totally inebriated and sneaked back to his room. It was not quiet, but better than spending all night trying to avoid people who tried to invade his personal space and watching the prince of bastards Draco Malfoy getting drunk and making out with stupid, blonde bimbos.

Sometimes Angel just couldn't stand that man. Did those nameless, dumb women really made him happy!? Obviously not. Was there anything at all what could make Draco Malfoy happy? The boy groaned and lay down on his bed. He was thinking about the damned prick again. How was 'prick' in French? Maybe 'Draco' or 'Malfoy', Angel snickered to himself. While Angel was fluent enough, it seemed that someone had not taught him to swear.

Suddenly someone opened his door.

"Have you heard about knocking!" Angel yelled not looking up, because it was most likely Blaise or maybe Draco and even if this was Draco's house, it didn't mean he could just barge in.

"Oh, I see the English boy is quite feisty…"

Angel's head snapped up hearing an unfamiliar voice. There was a dark haired man leaning against the doorway.

"Who are and what do you want?" Angel inquired suspiciously.

"Come on, pretty, don't be like that," the stranger entered the boy's room and shut the door. From his gait, Angel could see that the man was drunk or high or worse. "Well, if you have to know, I was looking for a bathroom, but I found you. Am I not lucky tonight?"

Angel didn't like what the stranger was implying. "Isn't there someone waiting for you back at the party?" The boy tried.

"Oh, they can wait," the dark-haired man smirked. There was something predatory in his gaze.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, could you just leave me alone?" Angel was getting highly annoyed. He had wanted to be alone not in company of some drunken French jerk.

The stranger however kept smirking and approaching the boy who was still lying on the bed. "You are being impolite. You can't tell that you don't like a dish before you have tried it."

Angel was going to say something very rude, but he didn't have time for that. The man quickly advanced and jumped on the bed straddling the boy.

"Get off! What do you think you are you doing!" Angel yelled trying to push the man away.

"Hush. Just having some fun. Relax, baby," and the next moments the stranger's mouth was on the younger man's neck, kissing and biting.

"Let me go!" Angel protested. The dark-haired man was a lot stronger than the small boy was. "Stop this! Please!" Angel was getting scared; he could feel the man's hands under his shirt.

"Stop fighting, I know you want it…" the bastard tried to kiss him, but Angel turned away his head and shouted for help.

"What is happening…here?"

"Draco…" the boy whimpered.

When Draco Malfoy saw what was happening, he sobered immediately. The dark-haired man was thrown off the boy against the wall and Draco was on him.

"I'll kill you! You fucking bastard!" Draco punched the other man straight on the jaw.

"How dare you," another hit was delivered in the guy's stomach. "This was the first and the last time you touch what is mine!" Draco yelled punching the man again. Then he heard a whimper from the other side of the room and rushed over to the bed to look at Angel who could be hurt.

"Angel?" Draco cupped boy's chin inspecting the tear-stained face. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? What happened?" The boy shook his head; he was just scared.

That moment the door shot open and other people came in. Draco wrapped his young charge in his arm's letting the boy hide his face in his shirt.

"Get that bastard out of here before I kill him!" Draco shouted at the men who had entered the room. That moment Blaise pushed his way through the crowd. "Get those people out of my house Zabini!" Draco ordered gently stroking Angel's hair and Blaise immediately started pushing everyone out of the room.

When the door closed, Draco concentrated his attention on the boy who was silently crying in his lap: "Hush, it's Ok. You are safe now. It's going to be alright." Draco rubbed the boy's back soothingly and kept whispering some hopefully reassuring nonsense in his ear, which was supposed to calm the young man. And surprisingly it was actually working. Angel's erratic breathing evened and Draco noticed that the boy had drifted off.

Draco carefully slid out of the bed and pulled the comforter over the young man's lithe form. Angel looked so very young sleeping like this. Well, that was because he was young, but not only that. Draco believed the boy was innocent as well.

Draco's blood boiled thinking that someone had attempted to rob the boy off his innocence. And he had let it happen! Draco had let that man in his house and allowed him to touch his Angel! And for what? To have a party which he didn't care for anyway.

Draco Malfoy new that he always spoiled or hurt everyone he touched. He was dangerous; he didn't know how to care for other people. His parents had been cold and unfeeling. Draco was the same. He didn't know how to love and he didn't care. He was a cold-hearted son of a bitch.

Draco watched the sleeping youth. He should leave, but he couldn't leave the boy alone after what had happened. That was nonsense, but he was afraid that if he left, then someone would come and do something awful to his charge. So Draco lay down on the other side of boy's bed, which was large enough, and slowly fell asleep watching his Angel.

***

Angel was still sleeping when Draco woke up the next morning. And that was for good, because Draco was not sure if the boy would be happy to wake up to find them sleeping in the same bed.

The blond man looked at the sleeping boy and then silently left the room. He was going to call Blaise.

***

Blaise Zabini hadn't liked Draco's idea. It had been totally unexpected. In fact he had expected something opposite to what Draco was about to do.

They had argued for at least half an hour. But one thing Blaise couldn't deny: Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoys knew how to get what they wanted. Besides their capacity of being quite mulish.

Baise sighed: "Fine! You, damn bastard, but for the record, I think you are making a mistake."

Draco didn't even answer.

Blaise kept hoping that maybe later, when Draco calmed down he would change his mind…

***

When Angel woke up Blaise Zabini was sitting in the armchair next to his bed.

"Hi," the boy greeted, trying to smile and failing – cheerfulness was not coming as easiy as usually.

"Good morning, Angel," Blaise tried smiling back, but not doing better than the younger man did. He was feeling terrible for what he had to do.

"Where is Draco?" Was the next thing the boy could think about.

"Listen, Angel," Blaise sighed. "Would you mind staying at my place for some time?"

TBC

A/N: Draco is stupid!

Rewiev the story please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Cold Hearted Bastard

**Genre**: Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Word Count:** ~ 43,000

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (main)

**Summary**: HP/DM, AU, no magic. Draco is a cold-hearted bastard until he finds a mysterious boy without memory who changes his life forever. Love, complicated personalities and unknown past. Repost with changed title. Complete!

**Rating**: Nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash, OOC, non-magical A/U, non-canon, swearing. Very fanish, not beta-edited. One of those stories that could as well be an original, if it weren't for the characters. Amnesia is used as a plot device.

**Status:** Complete

**Last revised:** May, 2009

The Second Part

***

Draco massaged his temples, trying to rub away some of the tension, which seemed to have gathered in that particular area. He was developing a headache. Besides he was getting nowhere with his work. Most people assumed that he was just a rich boy from old money, who was squandering his ancestors' fortune. Those people were only partially right. Sure, the Malfoys had always been rich, but they had never been idle. A couple of centuries ago, when most lords of similar station to theirs had gone bankrupt being incapable of adjusting to changing times, Draco's ancestors had joined the developing bourgeoisie and started making money instead of just spending it.

While outwardly conservative, the family has always been very flexible in all the ways possible. They were survivors.

Nothing much had changed, so while Draco Malfoy had inherited a lot of money, he had also inherited obligations. Some of them he ignored – or he would have been married already. Other's he didn't ignore. His company was probably the only thing he really cared for.

However, this was not his day. He couldn't focus.

If he thought about it, it had not been his week.

Damn the boy!

Oh, but that was probably the _best'_ part – it was the brat's fault. Two weeks had passed since Draco had shipped Angel off to Baise's, which had been the right thing to do.

The boy had started attending Beauxbatons. He had probably made many new friends already and couldn't care less...

Draco hadn't seen the brat for two damn weeks. His apartment and his life had been quiet and peaceful.

Wasn't that exactly what he had wanted? So why wasn't he happy?

_Damn the brat. Why would I care? He's no one. He means nothing to me._

Draco knew that he had done the right thing. He couldn't let the boy stay with him; he couldn't let the boy get hurt again. It had been Draco's fault. Angel needed someone to look after him, to take care of him. Not that Blaise was much pf a parent material, but he at least cared, he had a heart and he wasn't a Malfoy.

Malfoys were not good for other people. Nothing good could come from associating with his family. Eventually they made people cry bloody tears. His family were worse than vampires, sucking life out of everything they touched.

Draco was no different.

Angel had to stay away. Draco couldn't let anything bad happen to the boy who was so sweet, so special and true. And infuriating. It would do well to remember that the damn brat was one of the most annoying people he has ever met. Still, Draco somewhat missed the green-eyed, little monster.

_Damn, I must stop moping, like a lovesick girl._ Draco berated himself.

***

Later that day, Draco was sitting in his library and sipping on some scotch, which was older than he was, when the phone rang. He picked up cursing the person who dared to disturb his peace.

"Draco, it's me Blaise," _of course. Who else could it be? _ Sometimes Draco thought that someone secretly paid Zabini for annoying him for he was doing a great job.

"Listen carefully Blaise. I am not going to repeat this again. If it's about Angel, then I've already said that I am not changing my mind--"

Blaise interrupted Draco's speech before he could finish it: "Yes, it is about Angel. And don't you dare to interrupt me, you insensitive prick!" He growled.

"Oh, shut up you…" Draco was not going to listen. He had heard it all.

But his best friend was not going to give in: "No! You shut up and listen! Angel hasn't come home yet! I thought maybe he went to see you…"

"To see me? No. He's…" Draco put down the tumbler and stood up. "What do you mean, he didn't come home! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. I know, what time it is," Blaise sounded annoyed and worried too. "I have no idea, where he is. That's why I am calling. I thought he could be with you."

"No, of course he is not here! Why would he want to come to me?" It was denial, but Draco couldn't accept the opposite.

"Why! You are asking me, 'why'? You really are a stupid prick, you know! He misses you, you big, insensitive prick! Honestly, I have no idea, why, because you have been so mean to poor boy. " Blaise grew silent for a moment, to calm down and then continued. "Listen, I think you should look somewhere around your house, you know, roam around a little bit… maybe he is somewhere close."

"Why do you think he… fine, I will do it, but if I don't find him, I will call the police…"

Blaise Zabini put down the phone. He was tired. Draco and Angel both had been just intolerable for the last weeks. Blaise had tried talking to the younger boy, but the teenager had just shut himself off and refused to talk about Draco. He seemed to be confused and hurt though. Damn! Blaise had no idea what happened after he left Malfoy's apartment. He had no idea what was happening.

Draco refused to discuss Angel as well. As for his reasons for making the boy to live with Blaise, they were too vague. '_I am no parent material, it will be better for the boy'._ Please! Alright, there was that nasty incident, but Blaise had a gut feeling that it wasn't the main reason.

Both men were acting stupid and Blaise had no idea why.

He had some suspicions, but didn't want to make any wild guesses. One could never know for sure with Draco Malfoy and his equally stubborn 'cousin'. Honestly, they deserved each other.

***

Draco noticed Angel the exact moment he stepped on the pavement in front of his apartment building. The boy was sitting on the bench on the other side of the street. He looked miserable, defeated; it pulled on something inside Draco. The blond quickly jogged across the street. He was not noticed, because Angel was sitting with his head hung down and he was not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Draco stopped in front of the bench and crossed arms over his chest: "What are you doing here?"

The boy's head shot up and two wide green eyes bore into Draco. Angel was startled. He had no idea what to answer to that. He had not thought that he would be busted.

When Draco didn't say anything, but just kept standing in front of the boy and staring, Angel finally worked up the courage to ask Draco the question that had been bothering him for the last two weeks: "Why do you hate me so much?"

Draco recoiled as if stricken: "I… what the hell are you talking about? I don't hate you. Don't be stupid. Why do you think I hate you?"

Angel's green eyes were fierce as they met Draco's, full of anger, anguish and confusion: "Why did you sent me away then!"

Draco was not sure what to say to that.

Angel continued: "I'm sorry for that night. I'm sorry, Ok? I couldn't stop him! He was much stronger and… I was startled; I didn't know what to do!"

It was obvious that the teenager was distraught and on the verge of tears.

Draco found this all disturbing to extreme: "Stop talking like that this instant!" It came out harsher than Draco had intended and startled Angel. A shudder rocked his small body.

Draco took a deep breath and put his hands on the boy's shoulders: "I had no idea you thought that I hated you… Well, I don't. I could never hate you. If I hate someone then it is I, myself. I was not able to keep you safe… Did you really think I was angry with you? I am not angry with you. I am angry with… whomever, but it's not you.

It is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was that bastard's fault who attacked you."

"But I spoiled your party…"

Draco snorted: "Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't have cared less for that bloody party."

Angel looked up, glaring at the older man crossly and pushed away his hands: "Then why are you punishing me, if I haven't done anything wrong! Why did you sent me away then?"

Draco almost groaned, why was the brat so difficult?! "It is not a punishment," he gathered all his patience and tried to explain remaining calm. "I just thought that you will be better off living with Blaise."

"Well, I am not!" The green eyes blazed. "And you could have explained me or said

'goodbye' or asked if I wanted to live with Blaise!"

Yes, of course, the boy had a point, Draco had been irrational… he had no idea why… his head was a mess. It had been a mess since the charming nuisance had entered his life. He had panicked for some reason. It had suddenly become unbearable to be so close to the boy; Draco had been afraid that if he as much as touched him, Angel would be hurt, it had seemed so much safer and easier to send him away.

"It's, Ok," Angel interrupted Draco's musings. "You don't owe me anything… I can understand that I am only an obstacle, if you don't want me…"

Draco had no idea why, but that statement made his blood boil. That was not true! How could the boy say that!

"I am just a bother to you," the teenager went on dejectedly. "I can understand that you'd better not have me around…"

Now Draco was outright furious. He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him off the bench, making him yelp.

"What are you doing! Let go of me!" Angel yelled when he was forcefully dragged across the street.

"Taking you home, damn brat… just… just shut up!" Draco retorted.

***

Later Draco was lying in his bed after he had called Blaise and informed him that Angel was returning home. He had no idea why he had done it. He had just grabbed the boy and dragged him into the lift, in his apartment and now the kid was lying in the room next to his. And… And that actually made him feel good. And bad. And calm. And excited…

Why and how the boy had turned into an irreplaceable part of Draco's life. Why was everything so messed up? Why was he caught in this whirlwind of all those emotions?

Draco shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, longing for oblivion.

***

The Next morning when Draco entered the kitchen, saw that Angel was already up and he had toasted some bread, made scrambled eggs, and he could smell fresh coffee… he would never admit it, but he felt much better now. In fact, Draco had not felt so good for ages.

Draco's lip curled into something akin to a smile that he hid behind the morning paper.

Angel bit his lip. Actually he was dieing to ask if Malfoy had actually smiled, but decided against it; he didn't want to start the morning by irritating Mister Ice Prince, which would certainly end with a fight.

He wondered how long they would last before yelling at each other. Actually, he didn't really understand, why he had wanted to return to Draco so desperately, but this felt so right.

Draco sat down, accepted the cup of coffee, and grabbed a toast. He had to admit that he had missed Angel's coffee. Damn, it! He had to admit that he didn't mind having the boy around, even if it didn't make much sense. He looked somewhat cute wearing that dark-blue apron, so domestic.

"So, how's the school going," Draco inquired trying to be friendly. Now, when he admitted that he actually wanted the boy in his home, Draco decided that he could also be friendlier and maybe even try to have a conversation with him. It was something new for him, of course.

"Wha— um, it's fine! Yeah, good, I mean, the school is good," Angel was a bit taken aback. He had not expected this, this sudden civility. But it was a good thing, right? "I mean, my classmates are nice, mostly. And teachers are Ok, well, except Sn…" The boy bit his lip. Snape was Draco's friend after all. Why did he have such a big mouth?

Draco just smirked: "Oh, did you want to say that teachers are nice except Snape?"

Angel nodded looking guilty.

"Don't worry, I know what a bitch Severus can be, especially to his students," the boy almost choked on his coffee hearing that someone had called one of his teachers 'a bitch.'

"How do you know Snape?" Angel was curious.

"He's my godfather,"

"Oh, lucky you," Angel mumbled and Draco had an urge to smile already second time that day.

"Well, it's not that bad. He can be very resourceful. He made Beauxbatons accept you without any paperwork,"

"Oh, alright, besides you deserve each other," the boy could hardly curb his excitement. They had had a civil conversation!

***

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Who could it be at the door of his cabinet and library? Of course… who else?

"Draco…" Angel drawled.

"What do you want?" The blond was trying to look through some new projects, which would be approved or rejected, if he decided that they should be carried out or ignored.

"I thought…well, when we went shopping, I saw the park not far from here… I would like to… Can I go for a walk?"

Draco frowned: "It's getting late. I already sent your driver home. And you are not familiar with the area. You could get lost. Or get in some trouble."

The thought of Angel alone in some shady park made his skin crawl.

"I am not a small kid anymore. I am sixteen, not six," the boy retorted.

'_Yes, but you are awfully naïve and sometimes immature and something bad could happen to you and I would miss my coffee… and you… maybe… a little… a walk would be good for my head…_' Draco's headache was returning. It had been a busy day. Besides, Angel, didn't look like he would give up. Draco had noticed that he could be like a dog with a bone when he took something into his head.

Draco sighed. He could use some fresh air too: "I will show you the park."

"Oh! Thanks!"

The boy beamed and almost jumping with joy.

They walked down the street. Angel was looking at everything curiously, his eyes were even bigger at this moment if it was possible. He was wearing a beige hoody and black loose shorts a little beneath knee showing some of his legs that heavy boots made look even slimmer. The boy's raven hair looked messy, which was kind of cute and made his skin look paler than it was. Blaise was right. He looked feminine, fragile and maybe cute.

'_But why am I thinking about it?'_

"Look! Look!" The younger man shouted. "Swings!"

Draco raised an eyebrow: "I think you said that you were at least sixteen not six years old." He teased.

"Stop being such a grouch! One can have fun no matter how old one is!" Angel shouted and ran to the swings.

Draco sat on the nearest bench watching Angel swinging. He had closed his eyes and there was a peaceful smile playing upon his lips. It was obvious that he was enjoying the rays of the setting sun on his face.

Draco couldn't hold back smile. Therefore, he turned away. He wouldn't let boy to think that he liked him or something. The kid was just amusing. Although, Draco didn't get amused easily, he was not the kind of person.

When the boy had had enough of swinging, he insisted that they walked around the park. "I like twilight. Just before it gets dark," he said.

'_I live in twilight,_ thought Draco. _'I feel like darkness could swallow me any moment., _He didn't say anything though. He didn't talk at all, he just watched Angel.

When they got home, Draco was tired. So he wasn't in the mood and decided not to call any girl that night. So Draco sat on the couch, Angel sank in the armchair, and they watched some TV. They were sitting in relaxing silence.

Later Angel brought tea and some cookies.

"You could be a perfect housewife," Malfoy teased his younger companion.

"Shut up," a cookie was thrown at the blond man, who caught it. "Better I'm a perfect housewife than a perfect prick, you know."

There was a moment of terrified silence then. Harry expected Draco to start yelling.

However, Draco surprised him by laughing out.

At first Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, then he joined the older man and they were laughing together.

***

Angel was acting weird. It was not as if the boy was not an irrational, unreasonable, probably hormonal and foolish teenager and thus mostly acting weird. He definitely was. Nevertheless, Draco knew the brat well enough. He could tell that something was bothering him.

The blond put aside his business magazine and sighed: "Alright. Tell me, what's up."

"What!" Angel was startled, because he had been deep in thought.

"Tell me, what is bothering you," Draco tried to encourage the boy. In his own way of course; he did not sound particularly encouraging.

"Well…it's actually nothing important…" Angel drawled.

"So how comes that you are so skittish? Have you done something? Did you blow up Severus laboratory again?"

"No! And I didn't blow up his laboratory! It was just my experiment," he sighed then. "Well…there is this girl…" the boy's face was gradually growing hotter.

A girl? What girl? A girl from the school of course! Somehow, Draco had never thought that there could be a girl. But, naturally, there could be a girl. Angel was a teenage boy, teenage boys liked girls, girls liked boys…, and Draco hated the fact that Angel probably liked some silly cow from his school. Ok, that was too harsh. She probably was nice, but why did she had to fall for his Angel…

No, no… since when the damned brat was his? Draco had never been so protective of someone and so… obsessed with someone. He wanted to keep Angel for himself, because the boy was… no that was wrong. That was so bloody wrong…

"She, well, she," the boy continued. "Her name is Cho Chang. She's very nice and she wants to go to movies with me and maybe have some pizza afterwards," Angel blurted out.

"And what is the problem?" 'What is her address? I want to go and strangle that bitc…that 'very nice girl''

"So I can go!" Angel was torn between being excited and apprehensive.

"Sure, you can," '_why would I mind? Why, damn it! But I hate the idea! I want to strangle that girl and I want to lock my Angel in his room and keep there forever. What is wrong with me?_'

Angel nodded and went to his room. He had half-expected Draco to say 'no'. He was a prick after all, wasn't he? and why was Angel not happier? He hadn't wanted Draco to forbid him to date Cho, right?

***

"So, I'll be going now…" Draco's driver was already waiting for Angel outside. He was not sure why he was hesitating. He wanted to go to his date, right? Cho was very beautiful and a great person… why was the idiot still here standing in front of Draco and fidgeting?

The other man couldn't stand it anymore: "Get out already! Stop getting on my nerves! You are giving me a headache!"

Angel almost hissed. Fucking Draco Malfoy! Was there anything he cared about? The man could make his blood boil like nobody else. Sometimes the boy just hated that son of the bitch with all his passion!

Angel dashed out of the apartment banging the door.

Draco stayed alone with a glass of scotch and his depressing thoughts.

***

When Angel was returning from his date with Cho Chang he didn't use the lift; instead, he climbed the stairs. Yes, he was a coward and he was trying to delay the inevitable. However, his feet were unnaturally heavy and refused to hurry up and when the boy had finally reached the door of Draco's apartment he just couldn't reach for the handle and open it.

Angel sank down on the floor next to the door and banged back of his head against the wall. What was he going to do now… what?

The date had opened his eyes to a lot of things. When Cho Chang had been sitting in front of him and smiling charmingly, when she had held his hand at the movie theatre and when she had tried to hug him… Angel had realized that the Asian beauty was not whom he wanted. Not at all.

Besides, he had realized that he knew what he wanted very well, that he had known it for a long time already, but Angel just hadn't been able to admit it to himself, he had been in a complete denial…

The hard question was what was he going to do now? Of course, he couldn't sit in the lobby all night long. He didn't want someone to notice him there and start asking questions. That would be so embarrassing.

Angel sighed and got up from the floor.

When he walked inside the apartment, the boy saw that Draco still hadn't left his chair and glass. Had he truly been sitting in the same spot for almost four hours?

The boy leaned against the wall and looked at the handsome man who had definitely noticed him, but being a stubborn bastard hadn't moved an inch.

"Hello," the younger man yielded and spoke up.

The blond lifted his head.

"Hello. You are late, so obviously your date went fine," Draco's mood was easily perceptible. He was sour. Of course, he didn't have a reason to be resentful, but he still was. _'So, what'?_

Angel sighed and glided further in the room: "It was nice."

"Nice?" Draco mocked. "I have been on a great number of dates, but never had a date I would describe as just nice…is she ugly or something?"

"No. She's actually very pretty…" the teen drawled and dropped on the carpet in front of Draco's chair.

"Pretty or petty?" The blond chuckled, he was obviously slightly drunk.

"Cho is all right," Angel sighed, that was true and he was not going let Draco insult the girl, who didn't deserve it.

"Oh, so she gave you head after all; I hope you didn't leave a mess in my car…"

That got a rise from the boy: "She's sixteen you pervert!" Angel yelled.

"And a whore already…oh, children those days…"

Draco didn't get to finish, because Angel pounced on him clutching sitting man's shoulders. "Shut your fucking mouth!" The boy shouted.

"Make me," the blond challenged silver grey eyes boring into green.

"You, you…" the boy stuttered furious at the bastard who was grinning cockily and somewhat maliciously. He was such a… such a… Angel squeezed his eyes shut and pounced at the older man with a feral growl. For a split second, Draco was sure that he would be punched, however, there was no pain, instead of hitting him, Angel pressed his lips to Draco's.

At first, there was just the touch; then acting purely on instinct the boy started moving his lips against Draco's. He poured all of his anger and pent up passion into it. Angel furiously sucked on Draco's lower lip begging for entrance and when it was granted, he bravely dived in and proceeded to explore with his hungry tongue. And Draco was letting him! For once Angel had the upper hand.

A rush of heat shot through the boy's body when he felt Draco's hand on his bum pulling him down on his lap and fighting back with his own tongue.

Angel had his hands in the blond hair, which turned out to be incredibly soft to touch… Draco's hand were massaging Angel's ass making him want to press closer, to get some friction to relieve his growing need. This was his heaven, this was what he wanted, needed, desired…

"Stop!" Draco pushed the dark-haired teen away. "We can't…This is wrong."

"No! No, no, no," Angel flung his arms around the older man and brushed his cheek against Draco's hiding his nose in the nape of other's neck. "It is right, it is what I want, what you want, what we both want, it can't be wrong…"

Draco embraced the boy on his lap. He was right. It felt so good… Angel smelled like food, coffee, aftershave and himself… no expensive perfumes would ever match this fragrance, Draco tried to take in as much of it as possible, before he pushed the boy off his lap and stood up turning back on his Angel.

"Draco, please…" the boy begged and it was impossible to miss the desperation in his voice.

Draco was sorry, but he cared too much, he couldn't give in. He has never cared of right and wrong much, he had done what he wanted as long as he had been able to. But not this time.

"Forget about what just happened, because it is not going to be repeated," Draco stated coldly.

"But…Draco…I…I…" Angel had no idea what to say to the other man to change his mind. He had finally realized what his feelings for the blond bastard were and surrendered to them and now Draco was pushing him away. Why! Draco had kissed him back with equal passion… it was not possible that Draco wasn't feeling anything!

"You what?" The blond spat, piercing Angel with his cold silver-grey eyes. Seeing the misery on the teenager's face, he sighed. "Listen, it was a mistake. You are just a kid and I don't do children."

"But you kissed me!"

'_So fierce, so stubborn, __so beautiful and passionate…'_ Draco thought with regret.

He smirked then. Deliberately. "Don't feel so special. It was just a natural reaction; you have a pulse and you smell fine, besides you were very forthcoming."

Angel was sized in a whirlpool of emotions. All of his hopes were shattered, his heart was shattered…

"You'll get over it," Draco grumbled. He was afraid that the boy was going to cry. That could make his determination shatter. "Goodnight!" And with that, the blond fled the room not looking back. He was not going to regret it.

***

Next day Angel almost did not leave his room. His homework had never been done so diligently. Even Snape would not be able to find any faults in it. He had to do something to take his mind off Draco Bloody Malfoy. He wanted to forget the way he had finally gathered his courage to follow his heart and then had been turned down cruelly.

At least Draco hadn't tossed him out of his apartment this time.

He wondered why.

***

Draco was relieved that he didn't see Angel the next day. He went out, got drunk and picked up some loose blond at the Hilton Hotel's lobby bar and spent the night with the girl, trying to forget the green eyes, which were driving him crazy.

***

Angel was miserable. His life was dull. It was like a constant falling, deeper every time as he remembered the moment Draco turned his back on him. He almost wished he hadn't kissed Draco that night. Almost. Because no matter what, that had been the greatest kiss in his life, the most breathtaking and arousing and… well actually that was the only kiss he remembered, because he still could not remember the most of his life before Draco.

Well that was not completely true, because recently Angel had some strange dreams, which possibly had something to do with his past. He couldn't tell for sure, because it was all too blurry and he couldn't remember much after he woke up. Besides Angel was not sure if he really wanted to be able to recall his nightmares completely, because he could remember the feeling. Angel had been scared and haunted. He was not sure if he wanted to find out what had truly happened to him. He was scared of what those memories would bring him and because of that the boy felt guilty, because, maybe, it was his own fault that he didn't remember. Angel kept seeing the doctor once a week, who regularly tried to convince him, that he should just relax and give it some time and that there was nothing to feel guilty about.

But those were just words. The reality was something else.

Besides there was Malfoy…

His relationship with Draco had been much better before 'the accident'. They had spent time together, talked and he had discovered the man's better side. However, now Draco was avoiding him at all cost. He was almost never at home and Angel was pretty sure that the infamous playboy was spending his time with one of those women he used to date. The thought was like a stab with a knife through his heart.

Was it true? Did Draco really didn't feel anything for him or the arrogant son of a bitch was just pushing him away for some reason?

How could he find out if the man was not even talking to him?

Right now Draco's chauffeur was taking Angel to a pizzeria where he was going to meet Blaise. He had to talk to someone. People he knew from school were out of question, because they were still thinking that the boy should date Cho Chang. Angel was not interested in the girl no matter how perfect they looked together and he had no idea how to tell that everyone. Cho was pretty, smart, friendly – she was everything someone could want in a girlfriend, but the boy just didn't feel anything for her, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he was gay…

"Angel! Come here!" Blaise Zabini waved from a booth in the corner of 'Franco's pizza parlour'.

Angel grinned. He liked Blaise. The blond man's jauntiness was exactly what he needed right now.

"How are you!" Blaise pulled Angel into a tight hug.

"I'm, Ok," was the boy's answer. He realised, it didn't sound convincing though.

"Riiight…" Blaise drawled, having realised the same. He knew that the younger man was not 'Ok' from the moment Blaise had laid his eyes on Angel.

"But we will get to that. Let's order some pizza first."

When they had finished eating their pizzas, Blaise looked Angel in the eyes with mock sternness: "Now…shoot! Tell your beloved doctor Zabini everything about your problem!"

The boy pouted back mockingly.

"Don't give me that face! Tell uncle Blaise everything! Is it a girl? Who hurt my boy? Who was the evil witch?" Blaise teased.

"Yes… no… I mean…something like that…" The boy's cheeks coloured red when he admitted it. "You see, I have very strong feelings for one person. And I think the person returns my feelings, but I can't get them to admit it…They keep pushing me away and I… I just don't know what to do! Then again, maybe I am wrong, maybe they don't feel anything at all…I still doubt it, but I have a feeling deep inside, that they could love me back…" the boy became aware that he was rambling.

Blaise smiled sweetly: "It is easier than you think. If you are sure that the mysterious person loves you back, then you just have to drive them to the wall, you know… make them surrender, put in a situation where they can't deny their feelings…"

At least that was what Blaise would have done. He was not used to being subtle.

***

Angel returned to the apartment. After the conversation with Blaise he was determined to talk to Draco even if he had to tie the man up to make him listen. He wanted to see if Draco could tell that he was feeling nothing for Angel outright.

The boy dropped his dark blue backpack on the sofa and went straight to the Draco's room, where the bastard was probably hiding to avoid him.

Angel knocked on the door. No one answered and he knocked louder, but when he still didn't get any response, he just pushed the door open. At first, he thought that Draco really just wasn't in his room, probably somewhere having fun with some whore, the boy fumed. And then he heard that a sound of water was coming from the bathroom. Oh, maybe Malfoy had just returned after having fun with some slut. Angel sat on the bed. He decided to wait until Draco was done with his shower.

The young man was sitting and listening to the sound of water, trying not to think of Draco wet and naked, when he heard something from the bathroom. Something like moan or wail…was Draco hurt? It was the first thought on his mind, but then he listened closer and he could fear Draco's uneven breathing, a gasp, and a moan and: "Angel…" his own name from Draco's lips while he was…

Angel immediately realized what was happening, his face grew red and he ran from the room.

Yeah, he didn't doubt Draco's feelings anymore; after all, he had just heard Draco Malfoy shouting his name while pleasuring himself.

Draco thinking of him while wanking – that was embarrassing and exciting in the same time…

But that didn't solve boy's other problem – what was he going to do to make Draco give in and admit his feelings?

***

Angel needed a plan. He knew that there was something he could do to make Draco give in and admit his feelings. However, the boy was slowly loosing his patience.

Angel had tried walking around half-naked. But he was getting cold and it only made him feel embarrassed and stupid. Besides, Draco even didn't look in his direction and fled the room immediately. He had to think of something more sophisticated than that.

Or rather something more drastic. He had to corner the blond bastard, which, unfortunately, was easier said than done.

But then an opportunity presented itself. It came in a form of an invitation to a costume party that Angel found on Draco's desk. And then came the plan. The boy was not sure, where from, but one moment he was looking at the golden script of the invitation and the net, he already knew, what he was going to do.

Angel called Draco's office and talked to his secretary pretending to be one of the people who were hosting the party calling to check if Mr. Malfoy was really, really coming, yes of course he was coming.

"Ecellent,"

Angel just needed to find a way to secure an invitation for himself and he was also going to need a costume…

This was going to be a busy week. But he was ready to do much more, if only it worked…

***

Angel had easily obtained an invitation to the party; it turned out that many things could be solved by just calling the right person. He ringed up the company, which was organizing the party and introduced himself as Mr. Malfoy's assistant who had to inform them that Mr. Malfoy had lost his invitation. The person on the other side of the phone was really helpful and promised to send him another one. Bingo!

Now Angel just needed to get into his costume and he was ready to go. It was not an easy task. Angel still wondered where he had gotten the idea. He was feeling silly, but he hoped that it was going to be worth the effort. So Angel put on the gloves grabbed the mask and he was ready to go. The taxi was already waiting for him downstairs.

He stopped by the door and took a deep breath, not quite believing his own daring.

***

Draco was lounging on the sofa next some exotic plant and watching the masked people who were spinning past him. Naturally, he was not wearing a costume, because Malfoys just did not fool around that way. Instead, Draco was wearing a black tuxedo. Ladies obviously appreciated more than all the cavemen, pirates and princes.

It was unfortunate that Draco was not in the mood to appreciate the ladies.

The blond was slightly drunk. Sadly no matter how drunk he got, he just could not completely forget his problems. But he was trying anyway. And Draco hoped that maybe after a couple of glasses more he would start finding some of the women attractive.

People around him were enjoying themselves. They were loud and cheerful. Some obviously thought that the fact that they were wearing costumes made them unrecognizable and they could do whatever they wanted. Clowns, princesses, vampires, priests and hookers were dancing and drinking. The entire crowd was crazy and colourful. Occasionally someone tried to catch Draco's attention, but without any success.

It was almost annoying; since when Draco Malfoy cared whom he fucked as long as they were pretty enough? What was wrong with him?

He scanned the colourful crowd. Too tall, too blond, a redhead, no, a gypsy, he didn't like gypsies…

Then suddenly his gaze stopped on someone and he was unable to make his eyes slide over them.

It was an angel.

Not his Angel, but an angel nonetheless. He noticed a pair of incredibly long legs clad in white knee-length lace-boots and white stockings, small white shorts, and white, feathery wings. The creature's face was half covered with a mask, so Draco could see only the mouth, but what a delightful sweet mouth it was; those soft pink lips just begged to be kissed until they turned red… The angel was also wearing a white wig and elbow-length lace gloves. Gorgeous… Simply gorgeous.

Something about the stranger had captured Draco and wasn't letting him go. The blond had decided. He had chosen. The mysterious angel was going to warm his bed tonight.

Draco stood up, glad that he was still sober enough to walk straight. His sight was a bit blurry and the room was spinning around him some, but he was one of the lucky bastards, who could pull off being plastered, but looking only slightly tipsy.

He confidently stalked towards his prey. The creature that looked slightly confused and lost in the noisy crowd. The blond smirked; he was ready to save the poor girl from her loneliness.

"I see that you are not enjoying the party, is something wrong?" Draco approached the angel.

"No…no, I don't know…" the creature stuttered startled by the sight in front of him.

Draco smirked: "Come, let's have a drink, together."

He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him over to a darker corner where he was drinking, without giving him a choice. Yes, Draco had realized that the angel was actually male. But he had beautiful, long legs and Draco had not slept with a guy for some time now. He didn't mind it at all right now. Also, for reasons, which he refused to contemplate.

"Sit down," the blond ordered. "I'll bring you martini, you like martini? Right?" The boy just nodded shyly and Draco went to the bar to get drinks for them both.

When the blond returned, he slid down on the couch sitting down very close to the boy and handed him the drink.

"You are very beautiful," Draco whispered huskily, his lips brushing against the younger man's ear. The lithe body, which was pressed to Draco's side, shuddered and the blond felt it.

_Mmm, so sweet…_

"So, you like me too," Draco teased tracing his finger along his companion's jaw line.

"Yes, but…" the boy stuttered.

"But what?" Draco took a sip of his drink.

"But… you know… I… I am… not a girl," the boy finally managed to get past his lips. It was a bit overwhelming to be on the receiving end of Draco Malfoy's attentions.

Draco laughed and took a hold of the boy's chin and looked in his eyes: "Of course you're not, silly." Then the blond pecked the boy's lips. The angel smiled.

Draco marvelled at boy's incredibly long legs, he allowed one of his hands rest on a slim thigh. He looked up, younger man's grin had frozen, but he didn't do anything to stop Draco's advances.

"So, what is your name, beautiful?" Draco inquired. The boy was beautiful and Draco was almost sorry that he was a bit drunk and the picture was somewhat blurry.

"What would you like it to be?" The boy answered question with another flirtatiously.

"Mmm," Draco leaned down to kiss boy's neck. "Should I call you 'candy', because that's how you taste...?" The blond let his tongue travel. "You taste so sweet."

Angel's breath caught. He hadn't known that Draco Malfoy could be so… sweet… Draco was great and his tongue on Angel's neck was even better.

Yes, the flirting was lame, but Angel couldn't help himself… damn, he had thought that he was going to have to do something to attract the blond, but Draco had approached him on his own, that only proved it. They were meant to be…

"If you keep kissing me, you can call me every name you want…," the boy breathed out shakily.

"And I am not even kissing you for real yet," Draco stated turning other boy's head and attacking his lips.

The kiss left Angel breathless.

"I know what I call you," Draco continued. "I will call you 'Angel'; that's who you are after all. You remind me of someone I know with that name…"

"Who?" The boy got uneasy.

"He is a boy, like you, only younger," that calmed Angel's nerves. He had already thought that he was busted. "He is also beautiful," Draco went on. "very beautiful… But…it is impossible... he is far, far away from me…"

"Why?" Angel couldn't resist the temptation.

"Why? Because he is not for me, he is too good for a bastard like me… But let's not talk about that tonight. Come here…" Draco smirked and pulled the boy into his lap.

***

Draco was hungrily devouring his newest acquisition with his lips and hands. This felt like coming home. Even if it was not **his** Angel, this creature was a gift from heaven and also the sweetest meal he had ever tasted.

Angel had forgotten everything; he was heaven high from Draco's kisses and touches. It was absolute bliss!

"Listen, my pretty, why don't we take this somewhere more private," Draco suggested when he had managed to pry his lips away from the boy's mouth. "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you hard my sweet Angel."

Those words washed over the boy as if someone had emptied a bucket of ice water on his head. Angel instantly regained control over his senses.

What was he doing? Acting like a whore and Draco apparently thought he was a whore and treated him as one. It was not he, whom Draco wanted to spend time with, it was just a nameless fantasy, just his body, and it was not him, whom Draco was kissing with such passion. Draco wanted to fuck him, and Angel was not sure if he was ready for that. No! He wasn't. not now, not like that. He wanted to make love, not fuck and he wanted Draco bloody Malfoy to know whom he was making love to.

This was not what he wanted. This was wrong, very wrong on many levels.

"So what do you say to that?" Draco repeated his question not aware of his companion's musings and licked the boy's fingertips, which was possible, because he had freed his angel of one of the lacy gloves during their make out session.

Draco didn't have any doubt of what the boy wanted, but it was polite to ask. The only problem was that he couldn't take the boy home. With his angel there? No way…

"No!" Angel suddenly shouted and scrambled out of the blond's lap startling him.

"I can't! Sorry, I just can't! Have to go!" The boy looked at Draco for the last time, turned around and started pushing his way through the crowd.

"Wait!" Draco called after the angel, but the boy was too quick. Draco continued looking for the mysterious youth, but no one had an idea who he was or where he had gone. Draco Malfoy was left alone with a single white glove in his hand.

***

When Draco came home that night, he walked upstairs and stopped by Angel's room. The man lifted his hand as if wanting to knock, but then let it fall down again. No. He could not open that door. That door was going to stay closed for him forever. It didn't matter how much he wanted to tear it down right now.

Draco returned to his room and stretched out on his bed. Then Draco pulled out the glove from his pocked and pressed to his lips.

He could have anyone he wanted. However, there were two people Draco Malfoy really wanted right now; one he did not allow himself to have. The other… he didn't know where to find the other; he even didn't know how he actually looked like. God, but he desperately wished that he could have that little slut… what had bitten the boy? He had been so ready and then suddenly--

Draco sighed. What was with him and young men recently?

***

In the same time, Angel was lying in his bed and crying in the pillow. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted Draco so much, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't eat, and he couldn't sleep. Draco was so close and so far, in the same time… longing was killing him. Tearing him apart.

Tonight had been wonderful. Like a fairy tale where he walked in the ball and got his prince. Only the parson in the mask had not been him. What did he proved? That Draco wanted his body?

Now Angel couldn't return the costume, because one glove was missing. He wondered where he lost it. But actually, that was not so bad, because it meant that he would be able to keep something to remember everything what had happened that night. Maybe he was torturing himself, but Draco had kissed and caressed him as if the man really loved him, or at least Angel could pretend that Draco had loved him for the moments they had spent together.

Yes, actually it was just pretending, because it had not been him who Draco had kissed with such passion. If it was possible then Angel was jealous of himself. However, he had realized that it was not what he wanted, because he did not want to cheat and lie, to pretend that he was someone else, even if the prize was Draco Malfoy.

The bitter truth was that right now Angel was even worse than before, because he had just tasted and now he knew what he was missing.

***

Next morning both men had a misfortune to meet in the kitchen. Of course, Angel was the first there, but he did not even look at Draco when the man entered the room. Draco could not look at Angel either; he was suddenly feeling extremely guilty about everything he had done on the previous night. That made him angry, because it was irrational and stupid, but that was exactly how Draco was feeling and the lack of self-control made him even more irate, if that was possible.

Angel was just hiding his face, because after all the crying last night, it was not a pretty sight. His eyes were still red and puffy. He could not let Draco see him like that. Ugly. Disgusting. Miserable. The teenager was being silly, but that was how he was feeling. So Angel hung his head over his coffee cup ant tried to pretend that he was invisible or somewhere else.

But the dark-haired boy could feel the Draco's presence in the kitchen and it was suffocating, annoying, infuriating…

"I HATE YOU!" Angel sprang to his feet and shouted at Draco.

That was completely unexpected and the blond spilled his coffee all over his shirt: "What! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"No! Not me! There is nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you!?" Angel had no idea what had come over him, but he wanted to get it out. He couldn't stand this anymore.

"There is nothing wrong with me…" Draco began, but Angel didn't let him finish.

"Then why can't you look at me! Why do you avoid me? Why don't you talk to me? Or kiss me? Or touch me!"

"Why would I want to do that? Maybe I don't share your silly teenage fantasies?" Draco was a Malfoy and he knew that the best defence was an attack.

"Like Hell you don't!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yesterday you told me something different," Angel bit.

"What? What about yesterday?" Draco was very confused, he had not done anything, and he had not seen the boy yesterday.

"Was you that drunk, Draco," Angel knew that he was being vindictive and that was ugly, but he could not help himself, he was furious. "Here! Does this remind you of something?" The boy dig in his pocket threw a lace glove at Draco and left the room. He was going to let the bastard suffer. He wanted him suffering right now. He wanted the bastard feel the same pain that he was feeling. If Draco's black heart of ice was capable of feeling anything at all, of course. He was not sure if it was.

But as soon as Angel had closed his bedroom door behind him it was forcefully pushed open and Draco barged into the room. Apparently, the blond was extremely angry.

"You! Yesterday… tell me that it was not you!" Draco was horrified.

At the moment the anger that Angel was feeling was stronger than his pain. He just dropped on the bed, folded arms behind his head and smirked: "Oh, you are so smart after all. I just can't believe it!" The boy mocked.

However that was a mistake, because Draco had been already pissed off and now he was going mad. He grabbed Angel by his foot and pulled out of the bed making him fall on the ground.

"Oh! What are you doing, you jerk! It hurts!"

"And what do you think you were doing last night! How dare you…"

"What!" The boy sat up. "What did I dare? I dared to do what you wanted to do all along, but couldn't, because you are a coward!" Angel accused.

Draco's eyes blazed: "Don't call me a coward!"

"But you are a coward! You are so afraid to let someone close to you than you don't even try! You don't even give them a chance! You just take the easy way! You run and hide! Coward!"

Draco's anger changed into something else, something much more dangerous. "You don't know anything about me," he stated and it sounded almost like a threat.

"You are right, I don't, because you are not telling me," the boy's voice had turned pleading, his anger had suddenly deflated. "Why don't you let me in?"

Draco sank down on the floor and hung his head, hiding his face in his hands: "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered weakly all the anger suddenly gone.

Angel crawled closer to the other man, grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the carpet: "Why do you think you are going to hurt me?"

"Because…because…" Draco stuttered, suddenly at loss of the words. "Because, I am a Malfoy."

Angel put his arms around Draco and pulled him in a tight embrace: "You are not a Malfoy, you are Draco," he insisted.

"You don't understand…" Draco whispered weakly.

"Then explain me damn it!" The boy ordered and begged in the same time.

"Malfoys are perfect and strong. Love makes people weak and weakness is imperfection. Imperfection is unacceptable…"

Angel brushed his fingers through Draco's silky hair: "That is stupid."

"Probably," the blond admitted. "I just…I can't give you anything…"

"But you can! Just let yourself…"

"I will probably hurt you and you are too young…and there are hundreds of other reasons…I can't. I don's want to ruin your life."

"Draco, look at me! Please!" Angel begged and the blond looked up.

"Draco, I love you," Angel admitted looking in the man's eyes. "Your rejection is only thing what hurts me," the boy wrapped his arms around Draco clinging on him: "Please, stop hurting me! Allow yourself to love me back…"

"I am not able to love…"

"Whoever told you that! I love you and I can't be happy without you…please," Angel took hold of Draco's head and forced the older man to look in his eyes. Their eyes locked together and they forgot about everything melting and blending in their kiss.

***

Angel was warm and happy when he woke up next morning. Why not to be? He was lying next to the man he loved. The boy smiled to himself and snuggled closer to the handsome blond who was now his boyfriend. At least that what the boy called the gorgeous blond in his mind.

Draco grumbled and opened his eyes. Such eyes… silver grey, adorned by long lashes.

"Did I wake you?" The dark-haired boy sounded slightly worried.

"Yes, you did," Draco drawled. "But I am not angry…not at all…" with that, the man gently attacked boy's lips.

"Wait!" Angel protested. "My morning breath…" But blond's kiss shut him up.

After five minutes of kissing and grouping Draco decided that they should better go and find some breakfast, before they went too far: "Mmm…Angel…hey…it's enough…we should eat…" It turned out that the boy was the one who didn't want to let go now. '_Teenage hormones,'_ Draco smirked.

"What!" Angel pouted.

"Nothing, brat," Draco was still smirking.

The boy narrowed his eyes: "Don't call me that. And I know when you are thinking something nasty!"

"Hey!" The boy yelled when Draco threw him over his shoulder and carried the giggling teenager out of the room.

He knew that he was probably going to hell for this, but Draco could no longer resist his Angel.

***

"I should not be doing this," Draco whispered in a husky voice.

"Why not?" Angel asked slightly annoyed.

"Because you are only sixteen, but I am an adult who is supposed to be your guardian…" Angel's lips silenced Draco's ramble.

"Shut up, Draco, yes, I know we are probably breaking some rules, but until no one knows…and technically you are not doing anything. It is all me. I talked you into it. I am forcing you…"

Yes, technically Angel was right, Draco was not doing anything, he was just lying back on the sofa while the green-eyed incubus was straddling and kissing him. Of course, he did not mind and did not protest much.

"Stop thinking Draco," Angel commanded, stopping his oral assault. Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that you were thinking too hard and your unhappy thoughts put me off the mood!" The boy complained impishly.

"How can I stop thinking when I am probably molesting my sixteen years old cousin?"

"We already agreed that it is me who is doing the molesting. Besides, I am not really your cousin and we haven't done anything like **that** yet," he meant that they haven't had 'real' sex yet.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about it, Angel. You are important to me and I don't want to hurt you," Draco sighed.

Angel's expression turned serious: "I know. But you are not hurting me. If you ever will, I will tell you, I promise. But know…" the boy smiled mischievously. "Shut up!"

And the lip attack continued.

***

Blaise wondered why Draco was in such a good mood. It was as if aliens had stolen the man and brainwashed him. It was almost disturbing.

"Hello, Miranda," Blaise greeted Draco's dark haired secretary. "How are you today, gorgeous?"

The girl smiled back, she adored her boss's only friend as much as all of the ladies from Malfoy's office stuff, because it was impossible not to love the cheerful man who always brought life everywhere he went. "Oh, I am doing just great recently! Maybe you know what pill Draco has been taking, so we can make sure he doesn't run out of it?"

"Oh…" Blaise was slightly disappointed. "That is exactly what I wanted to ask **you**."

"So that is why you are being so nice," the girl drawled. "And I thought you liked me!"

Blaise pouted in mocked indignation: "Of course not! How could you think so badly of me! "

They both laughed, but Blaise still had to find out what was happening with Draco. It was not his business. But something like that had never stopped him before.

After all, it turned out that Draco's secretary was useful. Blaise managed to find out from Miranda that Draco had stopped dating (if it could be called dating). Suddenly, abruptly. He didn't make his secretary call any girls and refused all invitations from women who called him. That was something unseen. So, could it be? Was it possible that Draco had started dating a single person? The infamous playboy and cynic Draco Malfoy, who didn't want to bother with relationship and didn't believe love?

It was more possible that Draco was on drugs.

Blaise just had to find out.

***

There was a knock on the door and Angel's heart skipped a beat. From excitement! His honey was home!

"I'm coming!" He shouted. "Is it you, Draco? Did you forget your key! Or you just wanted…oh, Blaise?"

The blond sighed and rolled his eyes: "Damn, Angel, is this how you greet your best friend!" It appeared announcing himself as people's his best friend was Blaise's hobby.

"No! No, sorry Blaise, I was just… ehe… expecting someone else, to be honest."

"Oh, no! You are cheating on me with another man!" The blond exclaimed in mocked despair.

"No… I just… Zabini!" Angel shouted reproachfully. Making him blush was not nice.

"You are so fun to tease, I couldn't stop myself!" Blaise grinned. "Just look at you! A gay man's dream, such a perfect, cute boy-house-wife. And I can bet that whatever you are cooking, it's also edible."

Blaise's comment made the boy blush even harder. He was wearing shorts that showed off his long legs, small tank top and an apron. Yes, definitely cute.

The blond man followed Angel to the kitchen.

"You can stay for the dinner. Draco is not home yet, but he should be soon," The boy offered.

Blaise frowned: "So Draco is having diner at home? Since when?"

"Yes… since… some time ago," Angel replied almost too innocently.

Blaise didn't buy it.

"Angel," he was suddenly serious. "What is going on here?"

"Going on?" The boy turned away to hide his expression which probably showed how nervous he had gotten. "Nothing! Nothing is going on. What do you mean?"

Blaise almost groaned. Whoever taught the boy lying did a sloppy job.

"Now I know for sure that something **is** happening, has it something to do with Draco?" It was random, but when Blaise saw the way Angel's back stiffened, he knew that he had hit the bull's-eye. "It is about Draco and you," everything started making sense. All the tension between those two and all of the fighting and snipping made sense now. "Oh my God! There is something between you and Draco."

The bowl Angel had been holding shattered on the floor.

"Oh, God, Angel," Blaise groaned. "Have you any idea what are you doing?" The man sounded truly worried.

"Yes, I have," the boy retorted weakly.

"Well, it looks, you don't!" Blaise's voice had gotten angry and stern.

Angel's own temper flared up. "What do you want me to say!" He turned and looked at Blaise crossly.

"I don't know," Zabini admitted sighing. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am not going to get hurt," Angel insisted stubbornly. Why did everyone insist on babying him!

"How do you know that?" Sadly, knowing Draco, Blaise just couldn't imagine any bright future.

"How do you know anything?"

Blaise didn't get a chance to answer, because they heard the apartment door open. The older man was the one who left the kitchen to meet Draco looking at Anger pointedly as if ordering him to stay in the kitchen. The boy sat down on the one of kitchen stools and prayed that Blaise was not going to ruin his relationship with Draco.

***

Angel could hear some muffled arguing and yelling coming from the library. He just bit his lip and kept setting up the table as if nothing was going on. He had decided that they could eat in the dinning room that was usually not used.

So he put out the plates and glasses and napkins and some fresh flowers…

Finally, the library door opened and both blonds walked out of the room. Their cheeks were tainted with pink, so they were both apparently angry. Angel had to admit that seeing an angry Blaise was pretty strange. He had never imagined that the man could get angry at all. He was always so gay! (pun intended)

However, now he was also cross with them both: "I hope that discussing me behind my back hadn't spoiled your appetite, because now we are going to eat." The boy announced in no-nonsense voice.

Draco and Blaise looked each other in the eye and instantly came to understanding; the boy was scary when he was truly angry and they **were** going to have a very good appetite. Or else… They did not want to know.

***

After they had finished eating without mentioning any touchy subjects and Blaise had left Angel walked to Draco and put his arms around him hugging the man's waist from back: "What did he tell you?"

"He is worried about you," Draco explained. "He is afraid I will hurt you. I can't blame him."

"Draco, stop," Angel sighed. He didn't want to hear the 'I am not good enough for you' crap again. Or 'we Malfoys are all evil bitches' thing.

"You are exactly the one I need. You are making mehappy."

"You keep telling that so often… Maybe one day I will start believing you," Draco smiled and turned around to kiss the boy.

***

Angel was worried. His relationship with Draco was great. They were talking, fighting, making up, and making out. Draco had admitted that he had never told anybody so much about his life and his family. Actually, everything about his life had been about his family.

Malfoys were old money. Draco could tell what his relative's names and occupations had been for generations. That meant Draco had a lot of history, reputation and expectations to live up to. It was impossible not to hate it all for anyone who was at least marginally independent.

Angel realized that Draco Malfoy had been a lonely child whose parents had given him everything except their love. Everything he did was just a façade, he did what he was expected to do, met people he was expected to meet, and dated girls he was expected to date. Maybe it sounded cruel, but Draco had to admit that his parents' death in an airplane catastrophe had made him free. Only after loosing his parents, Draco was finally able to do what he wanted… Draco was feeling somewhat guilty for feeling so much relieved. But that was a fact.

He missed mother sometimes, yes. His father had been a fine piece of art and Draco was sure that the world was better off with him gone.

But then he had realized that he didn't know what he wanted…no, even worse. There wasn't anything he really wanted. There was nothing. His life was meaningless… He could have everything. Every woman. Every car… but it was all meaningless.

Until Draco had met his Angel.

For the first time he knew why he did what he did. Draco wanted to wake up in the morning, because he knew that every new day was another day with his Angel. He couldn't believe how much he had changed. Sometimes Draco was feeling like a lovesick fool. It was almost becoming embarrassing. He wanted to go home as soon as his working day was over and spend some more time with his lover even if they were doing nothing as long as they were together. Angel was everything. The centre of his life. Draco had never imagined that he could fall in love. And fall so deep… He was pathetic and didn't mind that at all.

Everything Angel found out about Draco made him love the man more. But only one thing was nagging him. The boy could not stop wondering why Draco didn't want to make love to him for real. The only person he would try asking was Blaise.

But Angel just couldn't ask Blaise! He was already worried about their relationship, besides Draco had told Blaise that they were not having sex. Damn! That sounded almost like a promise. Was Draco going to wait until Angel turned eighteen for sue or something? Oh, no that was not good, because they were not sure about his age. Angel could be fifteen (not that he believed that) or he could be eighteen or he could be somewhere in-between. If Draco wanted to wait for three years to be sure – Angel would die!

***

Angel had planned a nice Saturday with Draco. They were supposed to eat breakfast, go for a walk or see a movie and make out. A lot. But it was not meant to happen, because Severus Snape was coming for dinner.

And Angel even couldn't complain, because considering that the man was someone Draco considered his only family, there was nothing he could say or do if he didn't want to be an insensitive boyfriend who made his man to choose between him and his family.

However, it was going to be hard. Snape hated Angel. The boy had no idea why, because he had not done anything to cause it. Of course, chemistry was far from his favourite subject, but he was not the only one who hated it. But Snape hated him more than he hated other students and the git wasn't hiding it.

From the first day, the bastard ho was also Angel's chemistry teacher was picking on him. Snape was actually the only one who had given the boy detention, without an actual reason naturally. The man just hated Angel and made it very clear that there was nothing the boy could do to change that.

On top of everything, he and Draco would have to hide they relationship. So right know Angel was stuck cooking the dinner for the greasy git. The boy wondered if he could get away with spiking Snape's desert with some laxative… that would be fun. Because the dinner itself was not going to be. '_I am doing this for Draco,'_ he had to remind himself all the time.

When the food was almost done Angel changed into a pair of black pants and a nice dress shirt, but he was not going to wear a tie. Not for the bane of his existence!

***

Angel had been right. Severus Snape had managed scowling at the boy several times before they had even sat down at the table.

"So, Draco," drawled Severus. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't," the blond answered, looking at the dark-haired boy kindly. "But Angel can and he does it very well. I am afraid he is going fatten me up."

This was a good opportunity to complement Angel's cooking, but of course, Snape was not going to do that. The boy snorted mentally. He will see pigs fly before hearing a kind word from the man.

"And how is your business going?" Snape inquired ignoring the boy.

"Good. Like usually," Draco replied arrogantly and started telling Severus about the stock market and some successful deals he had made recently. Well his work was also a part of Draco's life, but Angel still could not bring himself to be interested. So instead, he was concentrating on eating and sneaking glances at Draco, trying not to be too obvious. He was in love after all! Being in love made him want to look at his beloved with starry eyes! Time after time Angel was getting apologetically smiles from Draco. Draco feeling sorry for him was sweet… And it was just one evening after all.

After they had finished the dessert (without any laxative, even if the boy had been very much tempted), Angel was left alone, because Snape wanted to talk to Draco alone. Great! What a marvellous Saturday evening.

***

Angel hadn't suspected a thing, because Severus Snape knew how not to be obvious, but Draco was in trouble and he knew it, because he had known the man for his whole life. The question was – how much trouble.

"Draco, do you think I am blind or stupid?" Severus asked looking at his godson sternly.

"What do you mean?" Draco tried to look as guiltless as he could manage.

"You know what I mean. The boy and you! What is going on here? Explain!" Snape ordered.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Draco stated, having decided to play it cool.

"Oh, really, my godson is dallying with some teenage boy, one of my pupils let me remind you, and I should not be worried at all! Try again!" The dark eyes were full of anger.

"It is not your business," Draco insisted. He hated meddling and he hated when someone thought that he had a right to voice their opinion concerning his choices.

"Not my business!? Of course it is my business, because you are my godson and the boy is my student!"

"So what are you going to do? Call the police? Tell them that I am molesting your underage student?" Draco knew too well that Snape was not going to do such thing.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't care about the brat. What is wrong with you! He is a boy and he is sixteen!"

"Is that's what you worrying about? That he is a boy? Are you worried that I am with a man and I won't get married and continue the precious Malfoy line?"

"Of course not! I am not your father, Draco," then Severus sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. What is going to happen when someone finds out about your affair?"

"No one is going to find out anything. Why do you hate him so much!"

"I don't hate him," Snape was stubborn as hell.

"You do. Tell me why?" Draco insisted.

"Fine, I can't stand the sight of him, but that is not about me. It is about you. I already told you, I am worried about you. The boy can't be good for you!"

"But He is! He is good for me! Better than anyone. I have never met anyone like him… I don't understand why… but he is the only one I really want…" now Draco was begging for understanding. Severus was the only one whose acceptance and opinion was actually important for Draco. "Sometimes he makes me so angry and I want to strange him, but then he makes me so happy… it's heaven! I don't need anything else when he's there, I don't want anyone else anymore, and he is changing everything!"

Snape leaned against the table and closed his eyes. He had never imagined that he would hear such sappy words from his godson's lips.

The man was wearing a pained expression: "From all the six and something billions of Earth's population you have to choose that… Well, I guess I can't do much about that then, you never listen to me and I doubt that this will be the time. Do what you want, of course, but I have warned you."

Severus rubbed his temples tiredly: "You want me to teach the brat? Stand in the front of the class knowing that he is fucking my godson?"

Draco smirked: "You have a very active imagination, Severus. And I am not sleeping with Angel."

The teacher raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. Then he made a dismissive gesture and left the apartment without another word.

***

"So, what did he say?" Angel inquired later when he and Draco were lounging on the couch together.

"He is afraid that I am molesting you," Draco smirked.

"Oh, then maybe we should prove him right?" The boy teased slipping his hand under Draco's waistband.

"Angel!" The hand was instantly batted away. "Don't!"

"But I want tooo…" The boy whined.

"No, you are not ready for that yet," Draco stated.

"But I am!" Angel shouted.

"No, you are not," Draco insisted. "Get up and go to bed. Alone! And hurry! It's a school day tomorrow."

***

'_Damn you, Draco'_ Angel thought lying on his bed alone. Draco had insisted that they kept sleeping in separate rooms even if the boy had argued that they could just sleep together without any monkey business. But Noo! 'Mr. Let's Do The Right Thing' was not listening. It was not fare! Draco Malfoy had been an immoral playboy for all his life and now he suddenly had decided to become an honourable man. And honourable men didn't have sex with their underage boyfriends. Stupid git! Honourable men did not have underage boyfriends in the first place! Angel was glad that Draco had not thought about that yet. Or he had decided that he could live with that.

They say that love makes one better, well, Angel was not completely happy with this goody-Draco because he was not getting any. He had to do something. He needed a plan!

***

Everything was planned out nicely. He had cooked nice, light meal with a chocolate mousse for dessert. Angel had got rid of the table in the dinning room and put everything on the dark red blanked and piled many cushions there. He had lighted up scented candles and put fresh flowers in the vase. It was like a picnic in dim light. Now he was struggling with his costume.

"Angel, where are you!" The boy heard his lover's voice. That meant that Draco had come home and discovered his surprise. Now it was time to make an appearance. Angel grinned.

"Sit down and wait! I am coming!"

And there he was walking through the door. Angel smiled at Draco seductively (he hoped). And Draco was… and Draco was… laughing!

Tears welled up in his eyes… Draco was laughing at him! Angel turned around ready to dash from the room. Luckily, Draco realized that he had done something terribly wrong and ran after him.

"Angel, I am sorry," he grabbed the teenager's waist not letting him leave. "I am sorry, you just look funny!"

"You don't like it," the boy was feeling really affronted.

"Of course I do like it, you are really pretty, it's just strange," Draco leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek from behind.

That was true. The boy's attire was ore than slightly unusual. He was wearing a dress with ruffled skirt, an apron and stockings. It was the classical French maid's costume.

Draco seated the boy besides him on the cushions. "Everything is great, your dress, it was only unexpected," he explained.

"Well, you liked me in the angel costume, so I thought you would like this too and…I thought men liked naughty maids…"

Draco had to smile at that. Life with Angel was never going to be boring. That's for sure. Then he got suspicious: "Honey, are you trying to seduce me again."

The boy pouted again: "And what if I am! What's wrong with that! We love each other, we are together, but you don't touch me…," the boy sounded hurt.

Draco groaned. The boy had no idea how much he wanted to touch him with all his being… especially right now when he was pouting, looking so sweet and vulnerable. Almost feminine and girly…it was so damn sexy. The boy was asking to be dominated. But Draco was afraid. Angel was too important to him. However, he knew that he couldn't also refuse the boy forever.

"How about a compromise?" Draco inquired licking his lips.

"What compromise," Angel couldn't imagine what compromises there could be.

"This compromise," Draco stated and pushed the boy down on his back drawing up the frilly skirt.

"Draco!" Angel yelped.

The blond just smirked fingering the lacy hem of the boy's underwear: "Mmm…what a nice panties you've got here M_on Cheri_, but they will have to go…"

Angel was about to protest, but every coherent thought left his mind when a gentle hand encircled his member and a moist mouth followed it.

***

"Well, I guess today we started with the dessert…" Draco sat up licking his lips and pulling Angels skirt down. The boy was still lying on the blanket and breathing heavily.

"What?" The blond teased. "Never have had a blowjob?"

"Wow! That was amazing," the dark-haired youth finally managed to get past his lips. "Oh, I hate you!"

"Hate me?" Draco was confused. "I give you a blow job and you hate me? For what now?"

"For not doing it sooner, you jerk!" Angel sat up and shoved his boyfriend playfully. "Do I need to… to…" the boy shyly pointed at Draco's 'problem', which was quite prominent.

Draco smirked. Angel was ready to have sex with him, but not to talk about it. No. Draco corrected himself. That would not be just sex; they would be making love. To answer Angel's question Draco shook head. He had enjoyed pleasuring his young lover and it was enough for now. Maybe for the first time he was being unselfish and he liked it.

He wanted to reach for a star and bring it down to give his Angel. He was in love.

***

Angel was exalted! Finally! His Christmas break. That meant that he would be able to spend more time with Draco. When his schoolmates were asking what he was going to do for holiday, Angel grinned. He couldn't help himself. He was staying at home. Probably he would manage to make Draco to have sex with him… Blowjobs were fucking great, of course, but he wanted more.

When Draco's chauffeur as usually picked the boy up, the boy noticed that they were taking a different route: "Hey? Where are we going?"

"Monsieur Malfoy's orders. Gonna be a surprise," the chauffeur was obviously not going to say more.

It was a fancy restaurant. 'Great_! He could have warned me!'_ The boy grumbled, looking at his student's uniform.

"How can I help you?" A snobbish waiter inquired politely eyeing the young man disdainfully. '_Hell, what was with those people! They just worked there, not owned the place.'_ Angel just couldn't see the reason why the man was so full of himself.

"I am here to meet Mr. Malfoy," Angel smiled snidely. "I am his nephew," he added to stress his importance.

That immediately changed the waiter's attitude. His smile grew wider and sincerer and the boy was met with more courtesy.

Draco was already waiting for his lover in a private booth. Draco was sitting there so calm and collected, so perfect – his suit, tie, boots, hair, expression. Seeing Draco like that always made Angel want to tear off blond's clothes and do something to make him loose the perfect composure.

However, Angel was satisfied to see how Draco is seemingly cold and impassionate eyes lit up when the man noticed him. Oh, how he loved Draco's eyes.

"Missed me, Mister Malfoy, or there is a bagel in your pocket" Angel teased.

"Naturally, Mister Black," Draco smirked.

When they were finished with their food Draco suddenly stated that they should probably leave, because they had a lot to do tonight.

The boy furrowed a brow: "What do you mean?"

"Well, we nee to pack our bags of course…"

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we are leaving for London," Draco smiled seeing excitement on his young lover's face.

"Really! London! We are going to spend our holiday in London?"

"Yes, of course, I have an apartment there…"

***

London was great. Angel loved it. He felt like returning home. That made him suspicious. Maybe he had been in Great Britain before? After all, his English was better than his French – it felt more natural to him.

They had flied with Draco's private plane, which had been extremely luxurious and making-out-friendly.

Draco's flat in London however was completely different from the one he had in Paris. It was somewhat old fashioned. There were even four-poster beds! Angel thought that it would be romantic to spend a night with Draco on a four-poster bed, if only he could get Draco to spend a night with him.

They wasted the day sightseeing and shopping, of course not for as long as they had done with Blaise, thank you very much! But they bought a couple of very interesting things. One of them Angel put on that evening when they went clubbing. It was a collar, like a dog's, but not dog's. It was amusing, Angel liked the fact that he could imagine that he was Draco's pet or something. There was no doubt about who was the dominant in their relationship and they both liked it that way. More than that – Draco's possessive hand on the small of his back it sent shivers up the boy's spine.

Angel could not remember if he had ever been in a club. Therefore, he was terribly excited and was clinging on Draco's hand, because there were many people and he was afraid to get lost. Malfoy had paid the bouncer some extra for not checking Angel's ID and they had entered the club without any problems. Draco had explained that this place was not actually very legal, so they didn't pay so close attention to rules. Besides, they kept paparazzi out of there, so they did not have to worry about being spotted.

The place was huge. They were several halls with different music. People were talking, dancing and drinking. It was loud, but Angel had to admit that it was very cool. So he took over the initiative and dragged Draco by his hand into the club.

"Draco! It is great!" Angel spoke excitedly on the other man's ear.

"Really," Draco smirked. But he was very proud for being able to make his young lover's green eyes shine with excitement. "Let's sit down I will get us something to drink," The blond seated his companion on a sofa and walked over to the bar.

When they decided to dance it turned out that Angel was not sure how to do it. He had not done it after his memory loss, so Draco had to show him. And the blond was very pleased to do so. In the end, they danced pretty close, which made people turn heads and Draco painfully excited, when Angel was rubbing against him, so in the end the blond proposed to sit down. That was not a solution, because as soon as Draco was in a sitting position, the boy crawled into his lap.

"Angel," Draco groaned. "You are driving me crazy; if you don't stop this right now I am going to ravage you right now on this sofa." The boy was straddling his lap and his every move made Draco's 'problem' bigger.

That made Angel's ears burn a little: "Sorry. But don't be shy, go ahead!" He giggled when Draco's fingers brushed against his ticklish ribs.

That moment the boy looked past Draco's head and his eyes locked with someone who was staring at him as if he was seeing a ghost. Angel smiled at the stranger and turned his attention back to his lover's neck.

After a couple of minutes two people, a guy and a girl, were standing in front of Draco, Angel didn't see them, because he was busy sucking on the blond's earlobe. Gently. To keep things from heating up too much. Draco raised a brow at the strange couple in front of him. They looked as if they wanted something from him.

"How can I help you?" Draco inquired and Angel noticing that Draco was talking to someone also turned his head around.

There was a quite tall red head and a bushy haired girl and both were staring at the couple intently.

"Harry?" The girl was the first to speak up.

Angel frowned: "Hello? Are you talking to us?"

"Harry, is it you?" Hermione Granger asked desperately.

"No… I am not Harry, my name is…not Harry," the boy was confused. How should he answer if he didn't know what his real name was? It could be 'Harry' for all he knew.

Draco however was starting to think. He sat up straighter and made his companion slide off his lap. Angel pouted. He had been very comfortable as they were.

"Do you think he is someone you know?" The blond inquired coldly putting on the perfect Malfoy mask. His mind had started generating numerous possibilities.

"Yes…I don't know. He looks like our friend, but I guess Ron just…sorry, he can't be Harry." The girl grabbed redhead's arm, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Draco ordered. His Angel could be anyone as far as he knew. Draco was tempted to let them go and keep Angel only for himself, but he loved the boy enough to do the right thing.

"Angel, please go, get us a couple of drinks, Ok, I need to talk to these people alone for a minute," Draco asked. The boy looked doubtful. He had a feeling that something important was happening right there under his nose and Draco was trying to let him out. "Please," the blond leaned down and whispered in boy's ear gently. "Trust me," that did it. Angel trusted Draco with his life.

"Please sit down, we need to talk," Draco waved to the equally confused pair as soon as his love was out of sight.

"What is happening here?" The girl was obviously the one in charge.

"He has amnesia," Draco started explaining. "We met seven months ago in Paris. He had hit his head and didn't know what his name was or where he came from. He doesn't remember anything from his life before the trauma. Since then he had been living with me. That is why I need to make sure if you really know him. Are there any specific features, a birthmark or a scar… something special about your friend? Something that proves his identity."

"Harry has a scar," Ron blurted out. "On his forehead. It looks like a lightning bolt. You can't see it usually, when the hair's over it."

Draco was quiet for a moment. It was hard to admit, but the facts were the facts, it was obvious. "My… the boy has a faint lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead," Draco stated simply.

"What!" Ronald Weasley shouted almost jumping up from his seat. "Is he… Harry? It's really him?"

"Oh, God, it is really him…" the girl was also shell-shocked. "I knew that two people couldn't be so similar we are just used to see him with glasses…but…what is Harry doing here and why was he sitting with you as if you were…"

"Lovers?" Draco finished for her. He was not going to let the girl make him feel bad for his relationship with Ang… Harry. The boy's real name was 'Harry'… one thing was that he was feeling bad because his conscious was telling him that he should feel bad, but another that he was feeling bad, because other people told him to. "Yes, we are lovers," Draco confirmed - it was true, because even if they hadn't gone all the way yet, but well, they have done enough to be called lovers.

The pair was shocked: "Do you know that he is only sixteen!"

"You, you… paedophile!" The redhead spat looking as if he was ready to pounce at the older man.

"And I thought, he was probably fifteen," Draco smirked. That made the other man even angrier. The girl had to hold him back.

"Harry has family! They have been looking for him for months! Why were you hiding him! We were almost loosing hope! We…we will take him with us right now!" Hermione was close to yelling.

"No, you will not take him. And to answer your question, I was not hiding him on purpose, I only let him stay with me," Draco stated, his voice low and dangerous. "He doesn't know you, because he doesn't remember you. He will not want to go with you. I will have to explain first. Besides, you are apparently not his family. Who are they by the way?"

"They are James and Lily Potter. We will call them now!" The girl shouted. "And the police! You will have to let Harry come with us! I will not allow you to keep him from us!"

Draco narrowed his eyes: "I know that A…Harry will have to return to his family. I am not going to kidnap him. However, at first I will explain him everything. You will give me your phone number and tomorrow I will call you and tell my address, when I am ready and when Harry is ready."

"How dare you! You use him, you pervert and then you make the rules!"

That moment the dark-haired boy returned with two drinks.

"Harry!" The red head stood up. "Harry, do you know me? It is me! Ron!"

The boy looked utterly confused and he was: "No. I am sorry. I don't know you. Why are you calling me 'Harry'? Draco?" The boy looked at the blond questioningly.

"Because it is your name Harry," Ron insisted.

The boy turned to Draco in confusion. Draco's heart was breaking. He knew that he was doing the right thing, and he was doing it, because he loved the boy. However, he knew that it was going to be hard for both of them. The boy stepped back from the strangers and sat down next to Draco.

"Angel," Draco looked in his eyes. "There is something very important we need to discuss, love. I promise, I will explain you everything. I think we should do it at home, not here. Could you please wait for me at the exit?"

The boy nodded and went away, eyeing the strangers suspiciously.

Then Draco turned to the pair: "Take my card, there is my private number. Inform Potters and call me tomorrow. Tonight you will have to leave us alone. You should be reasonable and understand that he doesn't remember you right now. I don't care if you like it or don't, but he is very attached to me and if you will try to take him away by force, he will be quite upset. If you know him, you should know how stubborn he could be. I don't want this to harm him more than it will. I will not allow it. Take it or leave it. That's all you are getting right now."

"But…" the young woman tried to protest.

One look from Draco shut her up. There was dangerous glint in his eye: "Listen to me, little girl, if I wanted, I could have him on my private plane and out of this country before the police would even get her. You would never find us, if I wanted to get lost. I am not going to do that. He will return to you. Be grateful and do as I say," with that Draco walked away not giving them a chance to make objections.

***

The ride home was spent in silence. Draco was tortured by depressing thoughts. He knew that he would have to give up his Angel whose name was actually Harry, who had his own life and friends and soon he was going to get it all back. Draco hoped that there could be still place for him in that life.

The boy was leaning against his lover and hugging his waist as if he were afraid to let Draco go. Angel was waiting when Draco would be able to talk. He had figured that the people in the club knew him and knew the part of his life he himself had no idea about. He was not going to press Draco. He was not sure if he wanted to know. What was going to happen now?

TBC

A/N: Feed the author, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Cold Hearted Bastard

**Genre**: Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Word Count:** ~ 43,000

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (main)

**Summary**: HP/DM, AU, no magic. Draco is a cold-hearted bastard until he finds a mysterious boy without memory who changes his life forever. Love, complicated personalities and unknown past. Repost with changed title. Complete!

**Rating**: Nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash, OOC, non-magical A/U, non-canon, swearing. Very fanish, not beta-edited. One of those stories that could as well be an original, if it weren't for the characters. Amnesia is used as a plot device.

**Status:** Complete

**Last revised:** May, 2009

The Third Part

When they arrived home, Draco left the car in the garage, took the boy by his hand, and didn't let him go until they were back in the apartment. Then Draco sat down on the sofa and pulled his Angel down next to him.

Angel had always been impatient, so he could not stand the silence anymore: "Draco, what is happening?"

Draco sighed: "They know you and your family. Your name is Harry Potter. You obviously have a lot of people who care about you and…" it was hard to say the words. "You will have to return to them."

"What!" The teenager shouted. "You are getting rid of me!"

"Angel!" Draco grabbed the boy by his both shoulders. "Don't you dare to say anything like that! Do you think that I want this! I don't. But I must. You will have to return to your family. You are seventeen; they have right to you. Please, be reasonable and don't be angry at me… tomorrow they will come and get you and there would be nothing I will be able to do…"

Angel felt tears threatening his eyes; he hugged Draco resting his head in the crook of man's neck, letting the familiar scent to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Draco I don't mean it… just… just you are everything I know and I love you and I don't want to leave you, please don't make me, please… Draco…"

It was heartbreaking.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I could take you and ran away, we could hide, but that wouldn't be right. You need to remember and your family, they also love you and need you…I have heard of Potters, they are not from our circle, but they could be, I mean they are rich, but they apparently don't like to socialize with people like my family unless they have to. That already means they are decent people."

"Will they let you to visit? Will we be able to be together?" The boy inquired. "I know that you are living in Paris, but maybe you could come and… you know."

"That is not going to be a problem. I am not going to return to France without you. It is time for me to return to London anyway, but for your parents, I am no sure if they will let me to see you. Our relationship doesn't look good from a parent's point of view," he sighed. Draco was scared. He didn't want to loose his Angel.

Harry hugged Draco closer and more desperately.

"Come here," the blond coaxed and pulled the boy up letting Harry entwine his long legs around his waist and carried him to his bedroom and gently lay down on the poster bed. The boy tried to pull him down, but Draco told him to wait. He went to the nightstand and pulled out a box from there. It looked like a box where people usually held jewellery.

"This is something I want to give you. I have been thinking about this for some time," Draco sat down besides the boy and picked up one of his delicate hands. He lifted it up to his lips and gently kissed Harry's fingertips.

"I am not sure if this is going to fit you," Draco looked at Harry's fingers. "But your hands are so small, so maybe it will…" the blond opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen. "This belonged to my mother. Father gave it to her when he asked her to marry him, it is a sapphire…I can't marry you of course, but this is a promise ring, I promise you my love and life and I assure you, that I love and I will not stop, don't forget it…"

Draco pushed the ring on the boy's finger. It was beautiful, large and dark blue.

"Don't you think that it's too large and girly?" Harry was doubtful.

"No. I want everyone to see that you are mine," Draco pecked boy's lips.

"Will you show **me** that I am yours?" Harry breathed hotly against Draco's cheek and started licking it.

"Angel I don't think…"

"But I do!" Harry pushed the man down and climbed on top of him. "Please Draco, this is our last night together, I want to be yours. I want to belong to you; I want something to remember…"

"Angel. It is your first time. I am afraid it will hurt, I don't want to hurt you," was Draco's response. He loved the boy and that turned him into a fool who refused himself the thing he wanted more than anything did.

"Draco, it is going to happen one day and I trust you. I know that you are not going to hurt me more than necessary. Please Draco, I need you. I need to feel you in me, I need to know that I am yours, please take me," Harry was pleading and rubbing his leg against Draco's crotch and kissing man's neck.

"Angel. Stop, please…" The boy had gotten very good at foreplay.

"Draco," Angel leaned down and looked in Draco's eyes closely. "Do you think that my age matters so much? Is my age really that important? You love me. I know you do. You don't have to prove me anything by refusing yourself what you want and refusing me what I want. I know that you are unselfish and true with me… please, let go… make love to me!"

There was nothing Draco could say to that, but a lot he could do…

***

When Harry woke up, he was warm, sore and content. Then he remembered that everything was about to change for him today. Harry looked at the ring. The thing was posh and expensive. It was definitely going to remind him of Draco every time he looked at it. '_Possessive bastard'_, Harry smirked.

Harry was going to meet his parents or whatever family he had. He wanted to see them, but he was also afraid. What if Draco was right and his parents where not going to let them continue their relationship? He couldn't imagine his life without Draco. Draco was his life!

***

Angel and Draco… scratch that. Now they were Harry and Draco. So Harry and Draco spent morning having breakfast in bed and talking. And just being together. Harry insisted that maybe his parents were going to understand that they loved each other and needed each other. Draco could only smile sadly at boy's naivety. While Harry was taking a shower, Draco called back Potters and informed them where they had to come to pick up their son. Potters had already called several times before, but Draco had turned off his phone.

***

Draco had left Harry in the bedroom, because there were things he had to explain first and also some things he wanted to ask Harry's family. So when the doorbell rang Draco went to open the door alone.

"Good afternoon, I already waited for you," he greeted four people who were standing on his doorstep – three men and a woman.

"Where is Harry?!" The woman shouted, before she had even stepped past the threshold. She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. His Angel's eyes. And apparently, his temper as well.

"He is all right, please, come in and sit down," Draco almost ignored the question.

"Listen, Malfoy, we are here to get our son, so where is he?" The man who spoke was definitely the boy's father. Draco couldn't ignore the resemblance.

"I know Mister…." the man had not even told Draco his surname yet. He was treated like some common criminal who had kidnapped their son. That was annoying, because Draco had done nothing of the sort. Technically.

"I am James Potter; this is my wife Lily and Harry's godfather Sirius Black and our family's friend Remus Lupin. Now, when introductions are done, return us Harry at once!"

"Sirius Black? Are you the Sirius Black who…"

"Yes Malfoy," the dark-haired man with light blue eyes looked at the blond with unhidden hostility. "I am your mother's cousin. I know you and your kind Malfoy and you are going to pay for any harm you have done to my godson…"

"I assure you that I have not done anything to harm him," Draco was trying to be patient. Usually he didn't tolerate people speaking to him like that, but this was his lover's long lost family who was worried about him.

"Let us judge that!" Sirius's face grew hot and one of the men, Remus, put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you, before you meet Harry, there are things you need to know about his current condition," Draco ignored obvious rudeness. He was not going to start a fight.

"First, Harry has amnesia. He hurt his head and he doesn't remember anything before that. I assume you would like to know that I found him unconscious lying on the street. By the river. I have no idea how he got there. However, I took him to the hospital. He couldn't remember who he was, so afterwards he has been living with me…"

"Living with you, Malfoy! So that's how you call it? Ron and Hermione told us what you were doing when they saw you! I would say that you…you…used my underage son!" James Potter yelled.

Draco had expected that. He hoped that Harry couldn't hear it, but was afraid that the bedroom door was not that thick.

"Did you force him!? If you did I am going to cut off you balls and make you eat them!" Naturally, that was Sirius Black. Draco's distant relative, by the way. Damn, but the man was rude.

"You have completely misunderstood the nature of our relationship."

"Don't give me that crap Malfoy!" Black snarled. "I know you and your family! You have absolutely no morals!"

That moment the bedroom door sprang open and Harry was standing there looking at everyone in the room with unreadable expression on his face. Everyone in the room was motionless for a moment. But the next moment the woman rushed to the boy and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Harry! Sweetie! It is really you!" Harry could feel that the woman had started crying. She was almost choking him.

"Could you… please… could you… let me go," the boy tried to pry the woman away from him. She was a stranger. He was not comfortable being hugged by a stranger. He knew that she was probably his mother, but he couldn't accept it yet.

Lily let he son slip out of her grip. Harry saw how disappointed and sad the woman looked.

"I am sorry," he felt like explaining. "I just don't remember you and..."

"It is Ok, dear," the woman smiled sadly. "We are glad that you are alive. We were looking for you, but couldn't find a trace. You just disappeared from the school one day and no one knew anything. I can't believe, I am seeing you again, oh, Harry!"

"Harry, you can't imagine how happy we are," Sirius joined her.

James started getting up from the sofa; he also wanted to hug his long lost son. Harry however stepped back to the other side of room and took a place behind Draco's chair. Draco made him feel safe. Those people, on the other hand, were overwhelming.

"Harry?" James looked at the boy questioningly.

"I don't like how you speak to Draco," the boy stated. His anger was returning. That had been the initial reason why he had left the bedroom.

"Honey," Lily Potter was speaking gently as if the boy was six years old. "I understand that you are attached to Mr. Malfoy, however we believe that he had done things to you which are not proper and had wronged you…" the woman was apparently struggling to find the right words.

Harry was not going to listen to this: "You don't know anything!"

"Harry, calm down," Draco tried. His lover's explosive temperament was something he was used to, but this was not a good time.

"Draco I can't leave with them! They are… I don't know them. They are strangers and they hate you. Please, don't make me leave," the boy begged.

"You!" Sirius spat. "You have brainwashed him! You will answer for everything!"

"Harry, son, we are your family and we love you," James added.

"But I love Draco!" Harry shouted tears streaming down his cheeks, ran back in the bedroom, and shut the door with a loud bang.

Now Draco was angry: "Damn you, people! I was trying to be as accommodating as I could! But you barge in here and upset him! He already didn't want to leave, but now… I know that I should have reported to police that I had found him, well, pardon me! Suck it up! Nothing can't be done about now. No harm has come to him and he has had everything he needed and asked me for."

Lily was crying; James and Sirius were both going to say something, but then Remus stepped in: "James, Sirius, calm down. Mister Malfoy is right and for Harry it doesn't matter what we are saying. Mister Malfoy was taking care of him for months; it must be hard for Harry to leave now…"

"You mean Malfoy was taking advantage of him for months…"

"Shut up Sirius! You are not helping," this time it was Lily, who was trying to compose herself. "Mister Malfoy, you should know that I disapprove of your relationship with my son and we are thinking about filling a report… I want him out of here as soon as possible."

Draco was angry with those people. He tried to understand them, but failed. He could understand that they hated him, but couldn't understand why their insisted on being so unreasonable and doing it in front of Harry and thus pushing him away. Self-righteous wankers… Why did they insist on doing this hard way? "Are you going to take him by force?"

"If we will not have other choice…" James drawled.

"Give me twenty minutes. I will convince him. I don't want to hurt him, and if you try to force him, then he will get hurt, I hope you understand that," _and care, _Draco added silently, stood up and approached the bedroom door.

Thankfully, no one said anything.

***

Harry was lying on the bed and crying. His head was buried in the pillows that still held Draco's scent. They had shared this bed last night… maybe for the last time…

"I don't want to leave…" Harry sobbed. "I hate those people, I hate them!" The boy shouted.

"Angel," Draco sat on the bed and put a calming hand on boy's back. "I hoped they will be more reasonable. But we have no choice… you know that… and you don't hate them. You shouldn't, because they love you and they are doing what they think is right. They are doing for your own good."

"Yes!" Harry interrupted. "I know that if I don't leave they can take me by force and that will make everything only worse. It's just hard to look at them and then you and…"

"We will be together as soon as possible, but now you have to go," Draco's heart was also breaking.

Harry was sobbing harder: "Can't stop crying…"

Draco swore to himself. Damn people had made his love so nervous that he couldn't stop crying.

Draco stood up, picked up a glass of water from the nightstand and got a couple of pills.

"Harry, please take these for me, they will calm you down, please," Draco asked. "It will make it easier."

Harry just took the pills and drank all the water still crying. Then Draco put his head in his lap: "I gave you a sedative. Please don't be angry with me."

"I am not," Harry answered holding Draco's arm and then hiccupped. "I understand. Thank you… just hold me until I fall asleep."

***

After Harry had fallen asleep, Draco pressed the last kiss to his lips, picked him up bridal style and carried out of the bedroom, where he put the boy in the hands of his father. He didn't pay any attention to Sirius Black who was glaring draggers at him. Draco was able look only at his sleeping Angel as he put the lithe boy in his father's arms.

***

When Harry opened his eyes, he was slightly disoriented and everything appeared hazy. _Where is Draco?_ That was his first thought. Then he started remembering what had happened. Draco. His family.

"Honey, you are awake!" He heard a woman's voice, which was too joyful for his current mood. Harry looked up from where he was sleeping. It was the woman from yesterday. His mother. Their eyes were the same colour.

"Good morning," the boy greeted without any enthusiasm. "Where am I?"

The woman smiled at him warmly: "You are at home, honey. You are finally at home."

Yeah, like that meant something to him.

She obviously had the enthusiasm for both of them. Harry's heart constricted painfully. Draco… this was not his home. His home was with Draco. He missed the man already. Harry fingered his ring. It was still there. Thank, god…

"You slept away half of yesterday and all night too. It is morning now. We would like you to join us for breakfast," the woman kept smiling as if she was out of her mind, then her expression turned worried. "Or maybe you don't feel good enough? I can bring it up, if you don't feel…"

"I am not sick," Harry cut her off. Well he hadn't meant to be so sharp, so he continued in softer voice: "It is just amnesia, it is just my head. I sometimes get headache or become too emotional. That's it."

"Ok, then you can get up, take a shower and join us in a half of an hour, Ok?"

"Yes, do I have clothes?" Harry could feel that he was wearing only his silk boxers under the blanket. So, they had undressed him. Good that he still had the boxers on.

"Yes, dear, I put them in your bathroom," Harry looked at the door adjacent to the room; he had his own bathroom. Good.

"Could you…" the boy waved in the direction of door. He was not going to get up before the woman left his room.

"Yes, of course," she smiled sweetly.

Harry got up and looked at the room. This was his room, so it should look familiar. Maybe it was, maybe not… It looked like a teenager's room actually. It was done in greens and blues and greys; there was a desk at the table with a computer, games and posters on the walls. Apparently, he had liked football… or just David Bakham. There were also some family portraits. There he was together with other people. The people he didn't know. But he was going to have a lot of time to explore his room and see if something reminded him of his past life. Now Harry was going to have a nice relaxing shower.

***

After Harry was done with his shower, he inspected the clothes that were left out for him. There were plain grey boxers with buttons in the front, plain black cotton socks, blue jeans, a T-shirt that appeared two sizes too large for him and a knitted sweater with some kind of stupid pattern. The boy frowned. He was used to different clothes. Everything Blaise had gotten him had been designer made. These were just too plain and the sweater was obviously ugly. He was used to silk underwear and designer jeans.

Harry did not want to be a snob, but, damn, he hated those clothes, because they were just ugly. Was he spoiled? What did he really like? Maybe he was simply angry, because he had a feeling that they wanted to make him into someone he was not anymore. However, he put them on and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

The house was actually quite large, not very fancy or something, but very nice, simple and homey, done in browns and reds it appeared to be warm and welcoming.

When Harry was down the stairs, he could hear voices from across the hall. He headed that direction.

When the boy opened the door, he was surprised to see that there were six people sitting at a large family table. There was his mother, the men from yesterday and also the couple he had met in the club. And all of them were looking at him expectantly.

"Hi," Harry greeted weakly. He was not feeling comfortable. Who wasn't when they got stared at?

All the people smiled back at him and greeted him back. Harry didn't like their expressions. There was pity, sympathy, expectations, confusion… They were demanding and pushy.

He sat down on the chair that was obviously left unoccupied for him. Harry had no idea if he should say something or what…

"How was your sleep, Harry?" The bushy haired girl obviously was trying to start some kind of conversation. The topic however was not the best.

'_After I was drugged with a sedative and dragged off somewhere I don't want to be?' _"It was fine."

Harry had nothing to say to these people, so he concentrated on his food. It was some typical English breakfast – eggs, sausages, bacon, toast.

After some time of eating in uncomfortable silence, some guy who was wearing strange mismatched clothes in bright colours walked in the room: "Sorry to disturb you sir… Master Harry, I am glad to see you back, we missed you!"

"Yes, Dobby? Oh, Harry, this is Dobson, he's helping around the house, we call him Dobby," Harry nodded at the man who beamed at him. Dobby had incredibly large ears.

"Mister Draco Malfoy's chauffeur was there and brought Master Harry's bags… what should I do with them?"

"Throw everything out. We don't need anything from Malfoy," James ordered angrily.

Harry gaped at the man, _'what the hell!'_ the man wanted to throw out his stuff!

"Don't you dare! These are my things! If you need to do something with them, then bring them to my room!"

"You don't need anything from Malfoy. You have plenty of everything in your room and if you need something else, then we will buy it!" James looked at his son sternly, trying to make his son to see his point without getting too angry.

"Honey, James is right…" Lily was apparently going to support her husband.

"No!" Harry slammed his fork on the table, making Ron and Hermione jump in their seats. "I don't care what you want! I know what I want and I will keep my things!"

James was furious and thinking what he should say. Lily was pale ad she was looking at her plate looking as if she was going to cry.

"Harry," Remus Lupin spoke up. "You should understand that your parents are upset with mister Malfoy and they would not like you accepting things from him."

"That's too bad, because I **love** 'mister Malfoy'," Harry stood up and threw his napkin on the table. Then he stormed out of the room. There were two large bags in the lobby. Harry started struggling with one of them to get it to his room. Then Dobson or 'Dobby' joined him. The man smiled at him apologetically and took one of the bags.

"Thanks," Harry was too angry to smile back.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Dobby asked.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Then I guess we will have to become friends again?" Dobby beamed.

Harry actually returned the smile. He had a feeling that this Dobby a good guy.

***

When the bags were secured in Harry's room and Dobby had left, the boy opened one of them. There was an envelope on the top of his clothes. A letter! A letter from Draco! Harry quickly opened the envelope. Yes, it was Draco's handwriting.

But when he was going to read the letter, someone banged at his door.

'_What now,'_ Harry showed the letter back in the bag.

"Yes, come in," he allowed.

It was Dobby: "Harry, your parents would like to speak to you. They are waiting down in the living room." The man looked at him apologetically.

Harry sighed. He hated this house, his room, his clothes, his family…

"I'll be down in a minute," he answered.

***

When Harry entered the living room, four adults were sitting there, having coffee. What was with those people? If there hadn't been the obvious resemblance, Harry couldn't be sure which of them his parents were since they didn't leave each other's side apparently. Ron and Hermione were gone.

"Please, sit down," Lily said calmly and Harry sank in the cushy armchair.

Green eyes scanned all the people in the room challengingly.

"You have changed a lot," James started. "We are not sure what to do with you now."

Harry clenched his fists: "What do you think you should do with me?"

"We don't know!" Sirius exclaimed. "What happened to the Harry we knew? You were such a sweet kid! We want to know what happened!"

"Draco found me on the street and took to a hospital. Then I lived with him. We came to London for holiday and now I am here. That's all what happened. And I can't be a sweet kid, because I am an angry kid."

"That is one more thing we would like to ask you about, Harry," Remus Lupin spoke up and James took Lily's hand in his.

"We need to know," Remus continued. "What relationship did you had with Draco Malfoy?"

"Didn't he tell you?" The boy challenged fingering the ring.

"We want to hear it from you," James spoke up sternly.

Their attitude made Harry angry: "We were living together. He took care of me. Then we fell in love. So I guess you should know that I am gay and I have a boyfriend."

"He can't be your boyfriend!" James yelled. "He used your vulnerability! He manipulated and forced you…"

"No!" The boy shouted back. "He didn't force me at all!"

"Harry, try to understand," Remus was the only one who was still calm. "Draco Malfoy is older and he has really bad reputation, you should try to understand that your parents are worried."

"You weren't gay before you met Malfoy!" Sirius shouted.

"Probably was, just didn't tell you! And I can see why!" Harry retorted. "If you can't accept me, why don't you let me return to Draco?"

"Oh, Harry, I am sorry," Lily stood up and approached Harry. "We love you, we are just shocked. You are like completely different person now. You don't even wear glasses anymore… and then you say you are gay… we never noticed anything before and your relationship with Draco Malfoy…we could report him for what he did to you, after all he was your guardian..."

Harry tried to understand the woman. She was his mother. Maybe he was not being fair, after all, it really did not look so good: "Listen, I am sorry that I have changed so much, but a lot of things had happened and I really don't remember anything what happened before. I understand that it should be hard for you, but I can't do anything about it. About Draco – you shouldn't worry about our relationship, because it was I who initiated it, and I wanted it. He never hurt me, Ok. I was in love with him and I still am."

"I can't accept that!" James shouted. "How can we know that it was not Malfoy who kidnapped you from the start!"

"Then how can I accept you, if you can't accept me and my choices!" Harry shouted back. "I am sixteen, the age of consent in Britain is sixteen as far as I know. And of course he didn't kidnap me, I know, because I have some dreams, Draco is not there, there is someone else, it is not him…"

With that, Harry stood up and left the room. He hurried back to his room, eager to read Draco's letter.

***

There was nothing special about Draco's letter. He just wrote that he already missed Harry. That they were going to be together eventually and that there was a mobile phone in one of the bags with Draco's number…

Of course! Now Harry would be able to contact his lover every time he wanted! The boy began frantically rummaging through the bags. There it was! Small and shiny, the boy grinned and pressed the 'call' button.

***

Harry was feeling better after talking to Draco. The bastard could be so damn reasonable when he wanted to be and the boy had to admit that he was right about many things. Draco had actually defended Harry's parents and told him to be more understanding, give them time to accept that he was not the same person anymore.

But if he was not the same person how could they still love him? Was he their son anymore by anything, but blood if he had changed so much? They say that you can't pick your relatives… but do you have to love someone just because you share the same blood?

Draco had loved his parents even if he had also hated them.

Who were they to figure it out?

Still, Harry was feeling better and he was no so angry anymore when someone knocked on his door.

Surprisingly it was Remus Lupin. The calm one – that was how Harry was calling the man in his mind.

Remus smiled: "Can I come in?"

"Haven't you already?" Harry stated the obvious.

"Yes, I guess I have," Remus didn't take an offence. "Are you going to throw me out?"

"No, make yourself comfortable," Harry actually smiled back.

Remus sat down in one of the comfy looking armchairs. „You should try to understand your parents," he stated.

"Yes, I know," the man couldn't know, but that was what he had discussed with his lover on the phone for a half of an hour.

"I am glad to hear that. You see, they had been very worried about you for those months, because you were lost and they didn't know anything. So now, they are being slightly overprotective. I already told them that they should be glad that you are alive and you had returned; besides you have been fine for those months you were missing."

"You should know that they had never had this kind of problems with you until now. So it's hard to accept that you want to be with another man. They are worried that mister Malfoy had misled and confused you."

Harry rolled his eyes: "You know, it is hard to convince someone that guys turn him on. They do or they don't. I did try to date a girl, if it makes you feel better. It didn't work out for obvious reasons."

"I see that you have grown up," Remus sighed. James and Sirius were hoping that if they kept Harry and Draco Malfoy apart, Harry will 'change back'. Remus didn't believe that. He personally hoped that Harry would find another boy. Someone younger and sweeter.

"Harry, if your relationship with mister Malfoy is serious then time is not going to change that. I want to ask you to give time your parents and use it to think about your feelings."

He was beating around the bush, which was irritating: "So you are asking me not to try meeting Draco?"

"Harry, your parents are aware that one day you will be able to do what you want, they don't want to force you into anything and push you away, they realize that if they tried to sue mister Malfoy it would only turn you against them… this time apart could be a good way to test if you are both serious… Harry, your parents love you very much."

Harry could see where this was going. It was a deal. His parents were not going to cause trouble Draco if he agreed not to see him. It was just hard or Lupin to say that bluntly. His parents were blackmailing him and he couldn't do anything but agree, because he was not going to harm Draco or rather let them harm him.

***

Harry was getting acquainted with his family. Getting to know them.

He wanted to hate them for what they did – blackmailed him to keep him and Draco apart. But Harry couldn't quite hate them.

How could he hate James Potter when he brought home a huge Christmas tree, telling that before he returned they didn't want to celebrate? How could he hate Lily Potter when they were decorating the Christmas tree and she was telling him how old he had been when they had bought that or this décor? How could he hate Sirius Black when he insisted on watching football together and spent hours telling Harry, which had been his favourite teams and players? And who in their right mind could hate Remus Lupin? The man was too nice for his own good. How could he hate them when they were telling him every day how happy they were to have him back?

It was hard to accept that those people were his friends and family. He had to admit that they were not bad people, actually quite nice. Apparently, they had decided to ignore the whole him being in love with Draco Malfoy issue. They totally ignored the topic. They were trying to fool themselves; he being gay issue was not going to go away just because they pretended that nothing had happened. But at least there was no shouting.

And Harry was calling Draco several times a day. Draco told him that he was definitely returning to London now. He had an office there. So Draco was going to stay close.

However, today Harry was going to face another challenge. The guy and the girl who supposed to be his best friends were coming to meet him. That was going to be awkward.

***

Ron and Hermione came up to Harry's room and sat down on the couch. Everyone was smiling uncomfortably.

"So," the girl began. "How are you?"

That was a good and a stupid question: "I guess I am fine," Harry knew that he had to elaborate, to keep up some kind of conversation, but he had nothing else to say, because those people were strangers for him. "How long are we friends?" He asked instead. He had nothing to tell them, but maybe they could tell him something useful. He still didn't remember anything.

"Since the first grade, we met when we started school," Hermione appeared pleased with Harry's question. "You and Ron became friends first and then you befriended me, because no one of other children liked me much, Ron was a bit of prat in the beginning though…"

"No wonder that no one liked you," the redhead joined. "You were a know-it-all after all. It was annoying."

"Well, some people go to school to study, Ron," the girl seemed to be affronted.

"In the first grade! You know she kept nagging our teacher if she could do something more challenging, because she already knew how to read and write, so she refused to draw silly doodles…"

"I hoped that I will have a chance to learn something new!"

Harry smiled involuntary, mentally seeing a little bushy-haired girl looking at the poor teacher with disappointment after realizing that she will not be able to learn anything new in the first grade.

"But Hermione, your social skills were kind of poor though," Ron stated smugly.

The girl rolled eyes as if saying: 'Congratulations Ron, you actually managed to say something smart for once. You can be proud.'

Harry started seeing why those people were his friends.

"Harry," Hermione suddenly realized something. "What about school! Were you studying at all while you were away?"

Ron groaned.

Harry smiled: "Yes, I did. I went to a school in Paris. It was a good school I guess."

"Good," she let out the breath she had been holding.

"So mate, is it true they say about French girls?" Ron asked next with obvious excitement.

Harry raised a brow at that.

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "You shouldn't ask Harry that!"

The redhead's face started matching his hair. Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.

Hermione and Ron were looking at him strangely.

"Come on, Hermione. The fact that I am gay doesn't mean you can't ask me about girls," sometimes girls were trying to be too considerate. "But, Ron, I think that girls are not much different in France from girls everywhere else."

"Well," Ron started hesitantly. "I wanted to ask about the 'gay thing' are you sure?"

"Ron!"

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't mind him asking. Yes, Ron. I am one hundred percent sure that I am gay. Do you mind?"

"I am not sure, it's just unexpected you know, you never told us," Hermione sighed.

"Well, maybe I wasn't aware myself, you know – in denial. Or something…"

Ron sighed deeply: "I was one hundred percent sure that you were into girls. You know, I thought that you liked Ginny…"

"Ginny? Who is Ginny?"

"Oh, you don't remember of course. It is my sister Ginny Weasley. She's just a bit younger than us and I have always thought you liked her," The redhead was obviously disappointed that Harry was not going to join the Weasley family as his brother in law or something.

Harry in the meantime was imagining Ron with longer hair and tits. He winced – the sight was not pretty. But awfully funny!

"Harry! What are you laughing at! Ginny is going to be crushed!"

***

Harry was nervous as hell and who could blame him? His parents were giving a Christmas party and the Weasleys were coming. Harry had found out that the Weasleys were not only Ron, his parents and sister Ginerva. Oh, no! There was also Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins. Plus Bill's wife – Fleur. That meant that there were going to be many people who knew him, who wanted to greet him, who were happy that he was in a good health etc. They were people he should know and maybe even love, but the truth was that he had no idea how they looked like and who was who…

Harry hoped that they will not be expecting too much from him… but he knew they would be. His parents always told him that it was, Ok, that they understood that he didn't remember a thing. But the boy could see the disappointment in their eyes, when they were trying to remind him something, but he had no idea what they were talking about.

Harry had put on a green dress shirt leaving two buttons undone and a pair of designer jeans to look casual and fancy at the same time. He looked at his ring. Harry wished Draco could see him right now and even more, he wished he could see Draco right now.

And touch him and kiss him… not going there. He was going to call his lover later.

***

When Harry walked down the stairs, Remus and Sirius were already there. Sirius was telling his friends something animatedly. It was apparently funny, because they were all laughing.

The sight made Harry feel something in his heart. They were family, oh God, for the first time he desperately wanted to remember, so he could be a part of his family again.

***

The moment Harry had feared had come. The doorbell rang (It was playing 'We wish you a Marry Christmas') and a horde of redheads burst in the room. Hermione and a very pretty, blonde woman accompanied them.

"Harry, my Dear!" The large redheaded woman crushed him in a close hug. "Our poor boy. You are finally home!"

When she finally let him go the males of family took over shaking his hand vigorously and saying approximately the same. And then Harry was hugged by a redheaded girl, who was obviously Ron's sister.

"Harry! We missed you so much!" The girl clung to him.

"Hello, Ginny," he greeted slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you… do you remember me?" She was so full of hope.

Sadly, Harry had to crush it: "No, sorry, Ron told me about you."

"Oh," she was obviously disappointed.

Then Harry was introduced to Fleur Delacour-Weasley who spoke with a French accent, was very pretty and very blonde and very much in love with her husband Bill. They both reminded Harry of his other half who was not invited to this family reunion…

The dinner was nice. Harry had helped Dobson preparing it. Dobby had told him that even before Harry was always helping him cooking and even Lily liked it.

After the meal, they all settled down in the living room to chat, play games and enjoy their time together.

Everyone was slightly tipsy from eggnog, vine and beer, so Harry hoped that he could sneak away and call Draco.

When he had entered his room and already ready to dial, someone knocked on his door. Harry groaned and hid the cell phone under a pillow.

"Yes, come in!"

"Hi, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" It was Ginny Weasley.

"No, of course not," Harry lied smoothly.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Ginny flopped down on the bed next to the boy. "Oh, what a pretty ring you have! Was it a present?"

"Yes," _What did she want?_

"From who?"

"From my boyfriend," Harry dared her to say anything bad about Draco with his eyes.

"Oh, right, so it is true," the girl was obviously trying to hide her disappointment. And disappointed she was.

"I don't know what you heard, but probably it is," Harry was feeling uneasy. Did Ginny really like him? Actually, she was kind of pretty with that long fiery hair, smooth, pale skin and quite prominent breasts. Her grey eyes reminded him of Draco.

"Ron told me that you thought… that you were… you know…gay?" She cast he eyes down.

"Yes, I am," what else he could say?

"That's quite a surprise," Ginny laughed nervously.

"Probably," Harry had no idea what their history was. Obviously, there was something or there had been something. How, the hell, could he know! How, the hell, he could know how to act now! It was so unfair.

"But I always thought that we… you and me, you know?"

Was she going to cry? And, no, he didn't know.

"Listen, Ginny, I have no idea what are you talking about, because I don't remember anything. I don't want to hurt you, but I am who I am and there is nothing I can do about it. I have someone who is very special to me and it is serious."

"Harry! Maybe it is like sickness, maybe when your memory will come back, you will change back! Harry I love you!" The girl almost pounced on him. Harry was getting too aware of her breasts when girl's body was pressed against his chest.

"Ginny, please, stop," the boy was trying to pry her away being as gentle as possible. "Let me go!" He finally managed.

Now she was crying. Damn.

"You are a nice girl, but I love another and I am probably not into girls at all! I am sorry, but, no."

The girl snivelled and brushed tears away with her hand.

"How could you…You liked me when we slept together! You were my first and now you betray me with some guy!" With that, she ran out of the room leaving Harry alone.

What… _Did I really sleep with her?_ Harry thought mortified.

***

"Hello, Draco, what are you doing?"

"Hello, Angel! Nothing important. What are you wearing?"

"A red thong and bunny ears," Harry was instantly feeling much better when he heard Draco's voice.

"Really?" Draco drawled. "Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?"

"Maybe, she taught me, but then there came the damn amnesia," Harry was joking.

"Yes of course, blame all your shortcomings on amnesia."

"Oh, you are the one who talks about shortcomings!"

"We Malfoys are known for our good taste, what am I doing with you…"

"Fine, leave me. But you are not getting back the ring!"

"So all you wanted was my money!"

They could go on like this for hours… Harry didn't want to spoil their Christmas by telling Draco about Ginny.

He was feeling guilty. If he had really slept with the girl, then he was a bastard, because it was not right to have sex with a young girl and then don't remember her. But there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't start dating Ginny just because she had lost her virginity to him, no matter how guilty he was feeling.

Maybe she was lying? But that would be really foul. She was his friend's sister and a good girl. So she probably wasn't lying. Damn! What could he do? Harry was feeling worse by every minute, thinking that he had hurt someone, even if unintentionally.

***

After talking with Draco, Harry returned to the guests. The party was still in full swing. James was trying to beat Ron in chess. Remus was trying to pry the glass out of Sirius's hand, because he obviously had had enough for tonight. Mrs. Weasley, Lily and Fleur were talking – probably about some women stuff. Other Weasley men were playing cards.

That moment Hermione and Ginny came into the room. Younger girl's eyes were red. Hermione glared at Harry.

Had Ginny told her everything?

***

That night Harry didn't have a chance to talk to Hermione. He tried, but she was avoiding him. Harry himself was avoiding Ginny, because he had no idea what to do with her or what to say to make everything better.

But the next day Hermione Granger came to visit Harry. Alone. No Ron. That could mean only one – she wanted to talk about something Ron Weasley was not supposed to hear.

Harry asked Hermione up to his room. She didn't look very happy about him.

"Do you want to talk about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione looked as if still considering what she should say.

"What did she tell you?" Harry had to know how bad it was.

"Everything Harry. She told me everything," Hermione's voice was full of maternal sternness.

"What if she's lying?" The boy suggested.

"Harry! Ginny would never lie about something that serious. You are being unfair. First, you sleep with a girl and then you accuse her! I hoped you didn't tell her that you thought she was lying?"

"No, of course not. But what do you want me to do? What! I don't remember her! How can I remember what we did or didn't do together?"

"You could treat Ginny as she deserves Harry James Potter! If you slept with Ginny that means you are not as gay as you claim to be. And Ginny is a good girl, she deserves more, you owe her at least that. I can't understand why you are giving your affection to someone who is not worthy of it…"

"Draco is worthy of it, Hermione…"

"No, he is not!" The girl insisted. "I did some research. He is a womanizer, he had never been faithful and he is just… a spoiled bastard!"

"Draco has changed!" Harry yelled. "That was how he used to be!"

"Oh, really," the girl's voice was full of sarcasm. "People like that don't change. Besides your parents would be happier if you dated Ginny. Everyone would be happier. Think about that!"

And with that, she left Harry alone.

***

The next day Harry walked down to the kitchen where they were having breakfast. Harry was playing with his scrambled eggs.

Lily could see that something was bothering her son.

"Harry? Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yes… well, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Of course, go ahead son," James was making an effort to be supportive.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go out for a couple of hours."

Lily frowned: "Where do want to go?"

Harry sighed: "I wanted to meet Ginny, Ginny Weasley…"

Lily's expression immediately changed, now she was smiling broadly.

"Of course Harry, we know who Ginny is," James teased.

"Yeah, I guess so," now Harry was frowning. "Then I can call her, right?"

"Of course dear, I or James will give you a ride wherever you decide to meet."

After Harry had left the kitchen, his parents exchanged conspiratorial glances.

***

"Ok, it must be here," James Potter stopped his car in the front of a café. It had strange name "Leakey Cauldron". Ginny had picked the place. Obviously, they had been there before. Not that Harry would know.

"Yes, I think so, so I'll be going," Harry got ready to get out of the car. "You don't have to wait for me; I will probably walk Ginny home later…"

"Of course son, have fun," James smirked mischievously.

That was annoying. Harry didn't answer anything.

Ginny was already sitting at the table in the corner.

"Hello," Harry greeted the girl.

"Hello," she answered. "I already ordered. Hot chocolate with milk for you. Your favourite."

"Probably you know what my favourite is better than me," the boy smiled sadly and sat down.

The waiter came and brought them both to cups with hot, steaming drinks and a plate with cookies.

"Those look nice," Harry noted.

"They are. One of the reasons why we often came here," Ginny explained. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Harry looked at the young lady who was sitting in front of him. She was perfect. Beautiful face, hair and body. A great girl really.

"I wanted to talk about our relationship," the boy sighed.

"What relationship? The one you decided to throw away?" The redhead glared at him.

"I… oh, Ginny, I am sorry for what I did. I really am, believe me, I feel terrible. I didn't want to hurt you. I had no idea, how far we had gone. That was shocking, if I have to be honest. Can you imagine – I don't remember my first time, I don't remember even my first kiss. Do you think I am doing it on purpose? Please forgive me," Harry just wanted her to understand.

Ginny looked into the boy's green eyes. Harry meant it. Harry was the greatest person in the world. He could never do anything to hurt someone on purpose. That was one of the reasons why she loved the boy so much: "Harry, oh, God, I was so selfish throwing everything at you like that! Of course I am forgiving you," she put her hands on his gently. "If you can forgive me. I am so glad that you have decided to give **us** a chance. We will get to know each other again and then everything will be better than it was…"

Harry pulled his hands away: "No, Ginny, I am sorry, I can't. You are great; it is not about you because you are perfect! But I can't, I love Draco. I just wanted to say I am sorry, that's all I can give you…"

Ginny sprang to her feet: "Sorry? You are saying that you're sorry? I don't need you being sorry! Why are you not sorry enough to try loving me?"

"Because I can't! Try to understand!" Now he was shouting. Probably everyone in the room had heard him.

"I hate you!" The girl shouted and ran out of the café.

Harry finished drinking his hot chocolate, which was really great. But it was a small comfort. This was such a mess.

***

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in his apartment and wishing Harry was there when his phone rang.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered impassively. He hoped whoever was calling was going to be laconic, because he didn't want to keep the line busy. Harry hadn't called today yet. So he didn't want to be out of reach.

"This is James Potter," Draco was surprised to hear the man's name. "I must ask you have you seen my son. Is Harry with you?" The man sounded resentful and worried.

"No. No, of course he is not," _what is happening here?_

"Are you sure Malfoy? If you are lying…" the man dared to threaten him.

"No, I am not lying. Who do you think I am!" Ok, he didn't really want the question answered. But why was Potter calling and asking if Harry was with him? Didn't he know where Harry was?

"What is happening? Why isn't Harry at home? Where is he?"

"Would I be calling you if I knew where Harry was? If he is not with you then it is none of your business!"

"Of course it is my business. I entrusted him to you!" Draco shouted.

"I am sorry, mister Malfoy, James is worried," Lily Potter had taken the phone from her husband. "You see, Harry went to a café to meet one of his friends and he hasn't returned yet. If you hear anything from him, please let us now… if he's really not with you, if he is, please tell us," the woman begged. She had decided to play nice, just in case.

"Of course Mrs. Potter, I am not going to lie about something so serious. I will try to find him myself and if I find anything, I will inform you," Draco ended the call. Wheels were already turning in his head. He was planning what to do next…

He dialled Harry's number and prayed for Harry to be safe. _Please, love, pick up the phone. Please! _

Nothing.

No one picked up.

***

When the doorbell rang, (it was still the merry 'We wish you a Merry Christmas') all of the extended Potter family sprang to their feet expectantly. When James opened the door, he was more than disappointed when an aristocratic blond walked into his house as if it belonged to him.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the same reason you are here. It's Harry."

"Get out of my house!" James shouted.

"Stop yelling and be reasonable for once. I wouldn't be here if you had watched Harry," Draco also had a reason to be angry. He was angry with Potters for loosing Harry. He was going mad imagining all the possibilities, all the terrible things that could have happened to his beloved.

"You dare to blame me…"

"James, stop the yelling," Remus Lupin stepped in. "It is not helping anyone. Come in Mr. Malfoy, we already called police. I assume that officers would like to ask you some questions."

"Remus…" James was ready to object.

"Remus is right," Lily Potter joined them. "We need all the help we can get. Come in Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you," Draco stepped back, opened the front door and beckoned someone in. Two well-built men entered the Potter residence. "These are Crabbe and Goyle. Security service of 'Malfoy Incorporated'. They will help the police."

Draco walked further in the room and both men followed.

***

"Thank you mister Malfoy, I believe that your information is going to be very useful," one of the police officers rushed to deliver the folder he was holding to his colleagues.

"What information did you gave them?" Sirius Black eyed the blond suspiciously.

Draco sighed and sat down accepting the cup of tea Lily offered him: "I know how to do my homework. When I found out who Harry was I, or rather my security service, started gathering information. I wanted to find out what happened, why Harry was in Paris, how he got there."

"And of course you did better than the police," Sirius snorted.

"Of course I did. Police can't be trusted. They don't have as much resources, they get lazy and they can be bought… "

"You sure know that," Sirius interrupted Draco who ignored the man's tone.

"One thing I know for sure is how to take care of my family, Black. And there is something police didn't consider. Do you remember Tom Riddle?"

"No. I don't," Lily looked at James.

"Neither do I."

"Approximately sixteen years ago you were out shopping. Harry was a bit over one year old then. He noticed a man and apparently, the guy scared Harry very much. He started crying very loud and attracted everyone's attention to the said man who tried to give your son a candy to calm him down. But Harry wouldn't stop crying. It drew attention. Someone recognized him as Tom Riddle. A wanted criminal. The police caught him before he had left the mall. There were even articles in newspapers "A TOADLER CATCHES WELL KNOWN CRIMINAL" or something like that.

It was unimportant to you, but who knows how humiliating that was for Riddle. He was released a month before Harry disappeared for the first time. I don't believe it is just a coincidence."

"I have already ordered to locate Riddle and made sure that authorities are aware that he had breeched conditions on which he was released from imprisonment."

"Oh, God! Is it possible that this Riddle has something to do with Harry?"

"I think it is possible. You don't have many enemies Mr. Potter. Now I will be returning to my apartment. If something changes, please inform me. Crabbe will be staying here with officer Mellown, if you don't mind."

As much as the Potter family didn't want to owe Draco Malfoy, they realized that they did. Pride was not an issue. They just wanted their Harry back. They couldn't believe this was happening again.

***

///Twelve hours ago…///

Harry finished his hot chocolate, paid and walked out of the café. He was deep in thought and didn't notice how someone approached him from back, before something was pressed against his face, the smell was awful and then everything went black.

***

When Harry started regaining consciousness, he felt that his arms were hurting and head spinning. Ha tried to pry his eyes open, the light around him was dim, so it was not as uncomfortable as it was usually when someone tried to open their eyes again after being in the dark for long time.

Harry was in a half-sitting position and his hands were handcuffed to a rusty pipe, they were hurting his skin, it was red and almost raw around his wrists. Where was he? What was going on?

Harry looked around. The light was coming from a narrow, barred window by the ceiling. The room was dirty, stained wallpaper was peeling off the walls, dust mice rolled across the floor and Harry could see spider webs in the corner by the ceiling. The only piece of furniture in the room was a ratty couch.

Harry tested the handcuffs restraining him, but it only hurt him more, there was no way he could free himself. Oh, God, he was getting scared. The floor was cold…

The door. There was a door on the other side of room. Harry had a feeling that the door was going to sprang open every moment and he would face his captor. Minutes or maybe hours – the boy had lost the track of time – Harry was staring at the door for what seemed to be forever. But no one came. Neither a saviour, nor his kidnapper.

Nothing.

Maybe he could try screaming? Probably there was no one who could hear him. But from the other side – he had nothing to loose: "Help! Somebody, help!"

Nothing.

Harry was cold, tired and hungry and his abused wrists were hurting. He was alone and had no idea what was happening…

***

Harry was woken up because a jab of pain in his side. He groaned.

"It is time to wake up, little Harry," someone hissed close to boy's ear, making him shudder. It was like a snake's voice. There was something cold, cruel and slimy about it. Harry remembered where he was. He didn't want to open his eyes to see the owner of the repulsive voice.

"Look at me Harry," the snake ordered enforcing obedience with one more painful kick.

Harry obeyed immediately and opened his eyes.

A tall man was looming above him. Maybe he appeared tall only because he was standing, but Harry was sitting, chained to the damn pipe.

_Insane. He is insane, _was the boy's first thought when he saw the stranger. The light was on, so Harry could see the man in detail. He was wearing dark green casual pants and a shirt, nothing particular, no leather and chains. But there was a maniacal gleam in his dark eyes, which were rimmed with red as if he had not slept for days. His lips were twisted in a strange expression; it looked as if he was trying to smile, but couldn't for some reason. However, Harry was sure that if the man were smiling, it wouldn't be a pleasant smile.

No words would express how much Harry didn't want to be there.

***

Draco was pacing, his cell phone gripped in his hand so tightly it was almost crushing in his hand. His usually neat and perfect blond hair was dishevelled and shirt crumbled.

"Calm down, Draco. You are going to wear a hole in the carpet. Take a shower and get some sleep!"

Draco glared at Blaise angrily; he wanted to throw something at the man.

"This is not helping anyone, Draco. He is going to be fine, they will find him," Blaise tried to assure his best friend.

"Oh, really? How can you guarantee that? Maybe you know where he is? He has been missing for forty-eight hours. Can you imagine what could happen during forty-eight hours? Of course, they will find him! But there is no guarantee that he will turn up alive! Do you understand that!"

"I understand Draco, I do… but we can't do anything but wait. And it is not helping if you are killing yourself."

Draco abruptly stopped pacing and looked closely at the other man: "But you are right, Blaise. I am really not helping right now, like this…"

"Of course I am right… wait! Draco where are you going! Draco?"

Blaise followed the blond who dashed out of the room straight to the library. Draco went to the desk and started rummaging through the drawers.

"Draco? What are you… oh, no, don't even think about that!" Blaise was horrified when Draco pulled out a gun from one of the drawers and pocketed it.

"Are you out of your bloody mind! What are you going to do!"

"Something. Anything to get my angel back."

***

Draco had joined his men at the headquarters of his security service. If they managed to find anything, he wanted to be the first to know. Nothing much had changed so far. No one had called Potters and asked for a ransom.

It was hard for Draco to hold his temper down. He wanted to yell at everyone in the room to try harder. But lashing out at his employees was not a good idea. Draco knew that they were working as hard as they could…

"Mr. Malfoy," someone approached him.

"Yes?"

"I think we have a lead. Valden McNair, one of the street scums we interrogated informed us that there was a rumour that Riddle had been doing some dirty work for McNair. Of course that was long time ago, before Riddle was put in the jail…"

"I know McNair. I will talk to him myself," Draco scowled. The man was someone from his past. Someone he was not overly eager to meet again, but he knew him better than his employees did.

"Give me the address."

***

_Not bad at all, _ thought Draco Malfoy. Apparently, McNair was still well off. Probably more than half of man's income was from illegal activities, but until he was caught by the hand…

"Draco Malfoy," Valden McNair grinned with a strange gleam in his eyes. "What a pleasant surprise! What have led you to my humble abode?"

The man disgusted Draco, he wanted nothing more than punch him in the face, but that was not going to help him get what he wanted: "I am here for business McNair."

"Oh, but business is a highly inclusive concept. Don't you agree?" The older man sneered.

"No, I don't. My business with you is going to include nothing of the sort," Draco glared.

"Ah, so you still remember…"

Naturally, Draco did remember.

///Six years ago…///

"See that man, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy pointed at one of their guests. "I am very interested in doing business with him. I hope you will make yourself useful."

"Of course father," Draco nodded. So, his father wanted to suck up to Valden McNair and he wanted Draco's help. Draco knew where he stood. He was Lucius son, his property, and his asset – everything his father wanted him to be. Lucius enjoyed displaying his family.

"Good evening sir? Are you enjoying yourself?"

The man smiled at the young blond: "Of course Draco. You have grown up since I saw you for the last time. You have turned into quite charming young man."

"Thank you mister McNair, you are being too kind," Draco lowered his eyes in mock modesty.

"Not at all, not at all my boy," McNair laughed and patted Draco on the back. "Besides, you can call me Valden."

"No, Mr. McNair, I wouldn't dare," Draco was satisfied. The man liked him. That was his task tonight – to talk to the guests and be likable to polish up his father's image.

"That is an order Draco," the dark-hired man told in mock sternness and the boy obediently laughed at his joke.

"Listen, Draco, your father mentioned that he owned a vast collection of art?"

"Yes **Valden**. Our collection was gathered by many generations of Malfoys,"

"I would really like to take a look at it," that was a request.

"And I will be glad to walk you around…"

They walked around the Malfoy Manor. Harry was showing off his family's house that was furnished and decorated with impeccable taste. Finally, they entered the gallery.

"Here it is," Draco explained switching on the lights. "We have more, but these are father's favourites."

"Of course," McNair grinned slowly approaching the boy from behind. "But you know, I personally think that there is one treasure far greater which your father owns," the older man whispered huskily, his lips almost brushing against Draco's ear.

"What treasure?" Draco whispered stunned by other man's unexpected closeness.

"You, my beautiful, you," McNair entwined his arms around Draco's waist and man's lips attached to Draco's neck.

"Please, Mr. McNair," the boy begged.

"Please what? You are an eager little whore aren't you? You want more?"

That pulled Draco out of his stupor and he forcefully pushed the man away: "Please stop!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" McNair was approaching the teenager as if he was a wolf who was stalking his pray. "What will you father say? You are not being very courteous."

"What would my father say knowing what you are doing!" Draco shouted cringing back.

"Do you think your father doesn't know? Do you think I would dare to take advantage of his son without his consent?"

Draco was shell-shocked. He knew how his father could be, but this was too much: "No!"

"Oh, yes, dear, so, be a good boy," McNair lifted Draco's chin, gripping it almost painfully. "Please me and your father."

_Be a good boy, good boy, do what your father wants, you are a Malfoy, and Malfoys do what they must do…No!_

"No!" Draco shouted and pushed the other man away. "You and father can stuff yourselves! Or fuck each other for all I care!"

"You will regret it!" McNair threatened.

But Draco didn't. That had opened his eyes. He was not sure if his father had done it to get a deal with Valden McNair. Lucius had more money than he could ever spend. Actually, the truth was more horrifying. Draco suspected that it was just one of his father's twisted plans to dominate him. Lucius probably wanted to show Draco that he owned him. It was not as if Lucius wanted or could fuck Draco himself, so he had picked someone for the job…

He was feeling dirty and angry. He had played the good son for years. He had done all of his father's biddings. But it had never been enough… Draco was feeling betrayed and dirty…

From that day, everything changed. Draco never trusted his parents anymore; he started seeing them in different light. His father was a despot who spent his time manipulating people, played them as if they were chess pieces. It was just a game for him.

His mother was just a fancy doll. Shopping, social functions, jewellery and friends who were as shallow as she was. That was all she cared about.

He never let them rule his life again and slowly turned into Draco Malfoy he was when he met Harry for the first time.

***

///Back to the present///

***

"I remember our last meeting McNair," Draco made a disgusted expression.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I need information. What do you know about Tom Riddle?"

"And who do you think you are? You think you can waltz in my home and demand something from me?"

"I will pay you, just name your price," Draco proposed coldly.

Valden McNair smirked looking Draco up and down: "What a good idea. You already know what I want."

Draco looked at the older man who was looking back. Malfoy's expression was unreadable. It didn't give away any emotions or decisions.

Suddenly Draco flung forward, grabbing the other man by his collar and the steel-cold tip of Draco's gun was pressed under McNair's chin: "Listen to me, you scum! I am not a sixteen years old boy anymore. If I won't get what I am asking for you, I will blow your brains out. Tom Riddle had taken something from me, something very dear; I want it back pretty badly, nothing is going to stop me… You knew my father. He was a crazy bastard wasn't he? For your knowledge, I can be even worse. Especially when angry. And you are pissing me up right now…"

"Ok, Ok, Draco…I know Riddle, I know where he could be…just, just take away that gun…"

***

Draco jumped in the car, warning McNair, that if he would try to warn Riddle, he was going to regret it.

That was probably enough; the man looked like he was ready to do anything to get Draco out of his house. Besides it didn't looked like he cared for his old buddy much. He had told Draco everything he could think about it.

He got an address. It was an old cottage outside London they had used twenty years ago. Maybe Harry was not there, but if there was a chance… Draco was going to check it out, when he was approaching the area; he called Goyle, letting him know where he was and if he didn't call in fifteen minutes… Goyle shouted at his boss for going there alone, stated that he was not going to wait, but would send a car at the spot and Draco was not to approach house under any conditions…

Then Draco dropped the phone.

***

The house had apparently been neglected for long time. It looked like it was going to fall apart every moment. But the looks could be deceiving, right? Draco tightened his grip on the gun and slowly crept closer to the house.

He couldn't hear anything, but he noticed that there was light coming from somewhere on the ground. Draco sneaked closer almost not daring to breathe. He had a feeling that… he didn't dare to hope, but he hoped.

Draco saw that the light was coming from a window close to the ground. It could be a basement or something like that – a perfect place where to keep a captive.

Draco decided to find the entrance. He walked around the house. There was a door. Looking as it was going to fall out of hinges if he tried to open it. Draco gripped the handle and slowly pushed it down praying that something was not going to squeak. He was going as slowly as he could.

From inside the house smelled like dust, humidity and cat-pee. Maybe it was happening for the first time in Malfoy history, but Draco didn't care at all. His attention was fixed on the target – the room somewhere under the house.

Draco walked around the house without making a sound. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a door, which probably led down in the basement. Draco pulled out his gun and tried to listen.

He could hear something. Muffled sound was coming from the basement. Like someone crying and someone's voice. Draco's blood boiled – he wanted to barge in the room… but that would be stupid. Riddle would be able to kill Harry before he managed to get down the stairs…

But the man was probably hurting Harry… _Think, Draco, think… _

He couldn't go down and if he waited until police came… no, Draco couldn't wait while Harry was probably down there with the maniac. Of course! He had to make Riddle come out!

Draco quickly reached for a cup on the table and pushed it, making it fall on the ground and shatter.

Then he pressed his back against the wall and waited.

Everything happened fast. As soon as Riddle opened the door, Draco fired. He didn't care where he got the man, what mattered – he was on the floor. Draco stepped over him and run down the stairs in the basement.

Seeing Harry was almost too much for him. At first, he was overjoyed that he had finally found the boy, then he was horrified to see all of the blood, then he got worried. How bad could it be?

"Harry, Angel? Can you hear me?" Draco took boy's head in his palms. "Are you conscious? Harry! It's me, Draco."

Boy's handsome face was terribly bruised. Seeing him like this, made Draco want return upstairs and cut Riddle's eyes out or better use a spoon.

"Draco…" Harry whispered weakly. He couldn't open his eyes, because they were harmed too much, turned in black and blue swollen wounds: "I remember…"

"I am happy for you. But don't talk, Ok. You are alive; you will be fine, just wait…" Draco could hear cars approaching outside. He took the broken body in his arms and held him close. Harry was going to be fine. He had to be all right…

It seemed like hours for Draco, but finally the police and medics arrived. Strong arms dragged him off his Angel. At first, he didn't want to let go, but then again – Harry needed help. Draco was thinking about calling a private hospital or something…

Then Crabbe and Goyle came up to him and dragged the blond to the car, making him sit in the back seat.

"I want you to follow the ambulance," Draco ordered.

"But, sir," Crabbe tried to object.

"It's an order," the blond countered.

The bodyguard sighed and started the car.

***

When Draco arrived at the hospital, he ran up the stairs straight to the waiting room. Potters and their friends were already there.

All the heads turned to Draco when he walked through the door.

"Malfoy," James shouted. "They told us you were with Harry. What happened? How is he?"

Draco sighed: "Yes, I found Riddle. Harry was beaten up, but he talked to me, he recognized me. I think it is a good sign. Then the medics took over." The blond man didn't allow himself to think about possibility that his love could be not all right.

"I should have killed that damned Riddle!"

Draco had just injured the man; he had been still alive when they were leaving.

That moment a nurse came out drawing anyone's attention to her: "Mr. Potter is resting. He didn't need a surgery, he has some broken ribs, a broken arm and he will need some stitches. Whoever hurt the poor dear beat him up pretty badly, but he will recover, I am sure of that."

"Can we see him?" Lily Potter sounded hopeful and desperate.

"I am sorry, but you will have to wait until he wakes up, Mrs. Potter," the nurse replied kindly, but sternly.

Everyone settled down on the chairs to wait. After some time Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived. Ron shot Malfoy a disapproving gaze.

They instantly rushed over to Lily and James who explained them everything.

Then Lily stood up and approached Draco: "Mr. Malfoy, I am very grateful for everything you did for us."

Draco looked the woman in the eyes, the same eyes as his angel's: "No need to thank me, I didn't do it for you. My reasons were quite selfish."

"No need to be rude, Malfoy!" Sirius growled.

Draco rolled his eyes: "I am not being rude. I am stating a fact Black. I look after what is mine."

"How dare speak about my godson like that! He's not your property!"

"He doesn't mind, trust me," Draco smirked.

James appeared quite upset.

Draco realised that he shouldn't be goading the man, but he was on the edge and striking out was his second nature, when he was upset.

"How can Harry be in love with someone who is such an insensitive prick?"

Ron looked disbelievingly at his girlfriend who usually didn't use such expressions.

"He gets very amenable after some whipping," Draco stated matter-of-factly and the waiting room went very quiet.

Then Draco laughed: "Damn I am tired… It was a joke. But, yes, I am quite a prick, and Harry knows that very well and as you see, he still wants me. I think he just loves yelling at me on such occasions. He has quite a temper…"

Draco looked sideward and took a deep breath and raked fingers through his hair, which was not in it's perfect order. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his trembling one.

"He is going to be fine, Draco," Lily squeezed blond's hand assuring him.

"I know," Draco sighed and wiped his eyes with a back of his palm. "It's just…"

"You should rest after everything what happened," Lily suggested.

"You are not my mother, Mrs. Potter, I don't have a mother," Draco snapped.

"Oh, I can see that," Lily smiled. "Any decent mother would have taught you some manners."

"Maybe," Draco drawled a bit amused.

"You really care for Harry, don't you?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, I do," there was no hesitation, no doubt.

"Then you should do the right thing and leave him alone," Sirius huffed.

The blond smirked: "You know Black, I am curious. What upsets you the most? The fact that I am a man or that I am older than him or that I am a Malfoy?"

"Well, it is hard to choose; one reason is better than other," Sirius answered. "I hope that my godson will grow out of his phase and find a nice girl. I don't understand what he sees in you."

Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes: "Don't be stupid, your precious boy is as gay as they come. And even if he swung both ways do you really think he would want some stupid schoolgirl after me? What he sees in me? I am gorgeous, smart and willing to give him everything he wants. That sums it up nicely, don't you agree?"

Harry's godfather was going to say something, but Lily cut him off: "Siri, this is not the right time and place. We are all very tired. Go, get me a cup of tea!"

***

When Harry opened his eyes a smiling faces of his parents greeted him.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" Lily gently squeezed her son's hand.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry's voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Harry!" Lily laughed. "You called me 'mum'! Do you, you…"

"Yes," the boy returned her smile. "I remember."

"Oh, honey, that's great," Lily sounded relieved.

"I guess so," Harry drawled.

"I am glad you are back, son," James was standing on the other side of boy's bed.

Then suddenly Harry remembered something: "Where is Draco?" He looked worried.

"He's waiting outside," James sighed.

"Can I see him?" Harry's green eyes lit up knowing that his lover was close did it for him.

"Harry," Lily started tentatively. "About, Draco… are you sure about him? Maybe this is not the right time, but he's very… do you really like him?"

"Yes, mum, I do," Harry closed his eyes and smiled thinking about his lover who had saved him. "I understand that you were shocked about everything. Well, I didn't realize that I was gay before I met him."

Then Harry looked as if he had suddenly realized something: "Oh, but I am and I never slept with Gi… Ok, that's not important right now… I know that it looks like he hates all the people, he kind of does. Except me. He adores me as much as he hates everyone else. Please, mum, dad, let me see him!"

Lily looked at James warily. He shrugged. They couldn't say 'no' their son right now.

Then they noticed that Harry had closed his eyes again, could be all the medicine or just fatigue. But they were going to make sure that when he opened his eyes again, his heart's desire would be granted.

***

"Good morning my beautiful," Harry was greeted as soon as he opened eyes.

"Stop teasing a sick man. I know I look terrible," the boy groaned, instantly recognizing the voice.

"You will always be the most beautiful for me," Draco leaned down and pecked the tip of Harry's nose.

"You had turned soppy, Draco. What happened to the man I loved?"

"You happened?"

"Ah, blame everything on someone who is bound to bed and can't defend himself?" Harry pouted mockingly.

"That's what you get when you decide to associate with a Malfoy. We know how to use other's weaknesses for our advantage," Draco smiled cockily.

"Maybe I should talk to my parents and make them change their minds about letting you in?"

"Then they will have to get a restraining order, and put guards at your door, because now there is no way I am leaving you. You are not getting rid of me. Ever," Draco leaned over the hospital bed and pecked his young lover on his nose.

Harry giggled.

Then the door opened and other people came in.

Draco groaned inwardly – of course, they couldn't leave them alone for longer than five minutes. Where they afraid that he would fuck Harry on the hospital bed? That wasn't a bad idea per se. But later, when the brat would feel better.

"Harry!" Sirius Black rushed to his godson. "James told me that you remember everything!"

Draco almost rolled his eyes and stepped back, leaning against the wall and watching all the… nonsense.

"Is it true?" Remus inquired carefully.

"Yeah," the dark-hired boy beamed. "I do."

"We are all so happy for you!" Hermione smiled warmly.

"Sure. And I remember what happened the last time, when I got kidnapped," the boy closed his eyes.

"You don't have to…" Lily tried to step in.

"No, mum, I do, please don't interrupt me, I want to tell you while everyone is there, so I won't have to repeat myself.

I was walking home from school, alone. There was a mini van. The door opened and some people, they grabbed me and pulled inside. I was kicking and screaming, but there was nothing I could do. They tied me up. Covered my eyes, so I didn't see anything. Then I think they brought me on the ship or a boat or something like that. I was very tired and I fell asleep. I have no idea for how long.

I heard them talking. Something about their boss who was hiding in Paris. Then they took me off the boat and there was another van. They were talking about Riddle's yacht… I think that's were they were taking me. Then we finally arrived. They dragged me to the boat and untied me and then I broke loose. There were only two of them. I don't know what exactly I did, I was kicking and screaming, then I hit my head… well after that I jumped off the boat, I was still running, but then, I think I passed out and… well, I think you know the rest, don't you?" Harry glanced at Draco and smiled fondly.

"Yes, we know too well," James glared at Malfoy.

Harry's expression turned serious and solemn: "If you hoped that I will regain my memories and forget Draco then you are wrong. I know everything about him, I know what he's like and even if there is more – I don't care. I love him and that's it! And when I will be eighteen, I will leave you and go wherever Draco is and if you can't accept it then I will probably never come back! There is nothing you can do to change me or how I feel about my lover."

Everyone looked shocked. It was Hermione who said something: "Harry, you can't mean it! You are going to choose him over your family and friends? And what about Ginny?"

"If Ginny told you the same thing as me, then you should know that she was lying. And Draco is not making me to choose between him and my family! He stopped sleeping around for me; he moved to London for me and saved me."

Draco came to Harry's side and put a hand on boy's shoulder: "Shush, now, brat, I don't thing this screaming is good for you, better rest now."

The other people also recovered from the shock.

"Well," Lily sighed. "I guess we will have to invite Draco to dinner sometime."

James stood behind his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, looking far from happy, but resigned: "Well, Lily's parents also didn't like me much at first."

The woman chuckled: "Yes, they said you were just a rich playboy."

"Don't fret, Sirius," Ron grinned. "You will not be the blackest sheep in the family anymore."

Harry was happily holding on his boyfriend's hand as his family members were bickering with each other for a change.

"You know, love," Draco whispered on Harry's ear. "Maybe I should think better about that invitation to dinner, your family is very weird."

The boy chuckled; he knew that Draco didn't mean it…

THE END

AN: You know what to do – leave a review. Please.


End file.
